Indira Moments
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Before Livy, there was her mom, Indira. A collection of moments with Jason and Indira. post reboot.
1. Chapter 1

**Many thanks to TIRN33 for suggesting a Indi Moments. I really love her character. :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

Jason, dressed as Robin, was jumping rooftop to rooftop, trying to follow Batman silently.

According to one of Bruce's informers, Joker was going to have a killing spree in West Gotham, and his Joker gas would be spread everywhere.

Batman stopped abruptly and Jason silent halted to a stop. At least, he thought it was silently.

"I do not want you coming on this mission, Robin." Batman stated. Jason revealed himself from the shadows, and glared at his mentor.

"Why not? I am ready, I can take on Joker and his stupid gas." He debated.

"You are not coming with me Robin. It is too dangerous." Batman stated in a voice that meant finality. "Patrol the rest of the city while I take care of Joker." With that, Batman went running off again, leaving Jason on the roof, forbidden to follow.

"Too dangerous." Jason grumbled as he started to jump roofs in a different direction. "Dangerous my ass. I _know _dangerous. Joker isn't dangerous. A maniac yes, but to me, not dangerous." Jason grumbled.

He quickly changed into some civvies and started to walk around the streets of Gotham. Why patrol when he couldn't fight against Joker? Jason was too angry to do any patrolling and figured that he'd go to one of his favorite dinners and grab a burger. However, on his way, he heard a sharp yelp coming from an alleyway near him.

He raised an eyebrow and sprinted towards the ally where he heard the sound. He glanced in to see that far back in the shadows there was some movement.

He could see a girl about his age wearing a green shirt, with black boots and jeans. Her skin was dark, _Hispanic. _Jason thought. She was being man handled by a group of men.

"Manos fuera!" the girl barked, and Jason was grateful that Bruce taught him Spanish. She was saying, _"Hands Off!" _

"C'mon babe. You're good. _Really _good." Stated the man who had a strong grip on her, but the other looked alert, ready for her to break free.

"I am _finished_ with gangs. No. I will not join. Now let me go." She growled in a strong voice.

"C'mon, don't be like that." Stated one of the guys behind her."

"Yeah, word on the street says that in Puerto Rico, you were a legend. How many people she kill again Roger? 67?" questioned the other guy.

"No, she killed 68. You know how to handle a gun, don't you kiddo." Chuckled the man holding her still.

"I only killed because I needed to help my family. The gang protected my family and I, but now that we are here, I do not need protection. I hated killing. Now, let me go, or I will do the very thing that I hate and kill _you_." She growled, but the man kept his grasp on her.

"Oh, you need some _incentive _to work for us?" he questioned as he pinned the girl to the wall and his friends helped to keep her pinned.

"I'll show you one of the perks of working with us." He smirked as he started to undo the button of his pants.

That was when Jason was going to run in, however, the girl was able to kick the man in front of her in his stomach, and then swiftly elbowed the man to her left in his face. her left hand was then free to punch the man to her right in the gut, and she quickly had herself freed from them.

Jason watched in awe as the girl unleashed skilled kicks and punches on the men. Unfortunately, while she was punching one man, another who she thought she knocked unconscious, came from behind and grabbed her arms while the other punched her harshly on the face. it didn't knock her out, but it disoriented her.

Jason ran into the ally, and easily knocked out the man who punched the girl before he could do so again, and then the girl elbowed the man holding her in the gut while Jason knocked the man out as well. The third man had been knocked out by the girl prior to Jason's help.

"Who… are you?" the girl questioned, taking a fighting stance in case she needed to defend herself, but Jason could tell that she was in a lot of pain, due to the punch she received in the face, and how her eye was swelling.

"I'm Jason. Jason Todd." He introduced, not making any sudden movements so she wouldn't feel compelled to attack him. "What's your name?"

"Indira." She answered. "Indira Xavier Rispoli." Jason took a small step towards, her but she stayed in her stance. "Why did you help me Jason? Are you part of another gang trying to recruit me?" she questioned.

"No." Jason said, shaking his head. "I'm just a guy who saw that you needed help." He informed gently.

Indira slowly relaxed, but then brought her hand to her face, wincing at the tender skin.

"Do you need any help? I can get you some ice from a Diner I was just heading to." Jason informed. Indira looked reluctant, but then her brown eyes looked into Jason's blue ones.

"Please, Jason. If that's not any trouble." She nodded, and Jason lightly grasped her hand.

"No trouble at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

Indira winced as she pressed the bag of ice that the waitress gave her to her face.

Looking at her in the light made Jason realize how… different she was. She looked to be about his age, fourteen. She had curly brown hair that was tied into a pony tail. She had deep brown eyes, and dark tan skin, and she was _very _short.

What was different about her was that, to Jason, she was beautiful, but she took no steps to hide any of the scars that covered her body. He knew when he was on the streets that women weren't proud of injuries and he often saw the poorly hidden scars that were covered in makeup. The way that Indira showed her scars and held herself was almost in a way of pride.

Her shoulders were back and her head was up. Unlike most girls in Gotham, she held herself with confidence, pride, and no fear.

Jason couldn't help but respect the girl.

"Thank you Jason." Indira said in a low voice.

"Not a problem." Jason smiled. "It's Indira, right?"

"Yes, Indira." She nodded. "So, Jason. Do you usually pick up random girls?" she inquired with a small smirk.

"Only if they're in trouble." Jason answered and a waitress walked up to their table. The waitress looked to be in her mid-sixties, and she looked at Jason then Indira.

"Did you do that to her?" she questioned.

"No ma'am." Jason said shaking his head.

"He helped me take down the men who did though." Indira added with a smile. The waitress smiled back.

"What will it be?" she inquired.

"I'll have the house cheese burger, no pickles, and a soda. Indira, what do you want? I'm paying." He questioned.

"I really shouldn't…"

"C'mon Indi. What do you want to eat?" Jason questioned with a smile. Indira slightly smiled.

"I'll have the same thing as Jason, but instead of no pickles, could I have extra pickles on my burger?" she inquired.

"Sure thing. Your meals will be right out." The waitress smiled, and walked off with their orders.

"This is very nice of you Jason." Indira smiled. "But, why are you being so nice?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. Jason could tell that she wasn't used to random strangers like himself being so kind to her. She had every right to be skeptical.

"I just don't like seeing beautiful girls like yourself get hurt." He smirked.

Jason was a flirt, and he didn't try to hide it either.

Indira's cheeks flushed a light red color and she looked away from him. she crossed her arms, but while doing so, traced some of the scars she had with her finger. She didn't make the action of tracing her scars very obvious. If it weren't for Jason's detective skills, he wouldn't have noticed Indira do the action in the first place.

"How did you get those scars?" Jason inquired.

"From not being careful." Indira answered with a small smile. "They all tell different stories that basically all have the theme of 'Indira was being an Idiot' but I suppose we all have our mistakes." She chuckled, then pointed to a very long scar that went from her shoulder to her elbow.

"I got this one for being such an idiot." She laughed. "Y'see there was this guy who caught me after trying to steal one of his cars and…" Indira trailed off. Jason understood why. She obviously didn't want to sound like a criminal, but just stated how she was trying to steal a car.

"Hey, Indi, you know that I'm a good guy right?" Indira nodded her head slowly, and he rolled up his sleeve to show her a scar on his forearm that was pretty wide.

"I got this one from trying to mug this one guy. Turns out the guy was this homicidal maniac that carried around a knife with him at all times. I got away safe, but he left his mark on me." He smiled. Indira smiled back.

"The guy who I was stealing the car from caught me, and he was able to slice my arm with his machete. Not a fun day." Indira informed, shaking her head. Her face then got very serious. "You heard what those guys were saying about me being in a gang, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He nodded. "I also heard that you killed 68 people."

"Please don't say that out loud." Indira whispered. "It was a mistake. A big mistake that I can't ever erase." She shook her head sadly. "Ay dios mio. La cantidad de gente que murió. Todos por mí." She muttered, translating to: _All those people died. All because of me. _

"Hey, Indira. People make mistakes. Some are small." He stated, pointed at a small scar on her knuckle. "And some are big." He added as he pointed to a big scar on her arm. "But what happened, happened, and all you need to do is move forward and learn from those mistakes." Jason informed. Indira looked at Jason, her eyes wide.

"Wow Jason… that was… deep." She nodded.

"You think that was good? You should hear the poem I wrote about my love for chili dogs. Now that's what I call deep." He smirked, and Indira couldn't hold back her laughter.

Jason laughed along with her.

_For once I gotta thank Bruce for saying that something was too dangerous. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking about adding Josh in the next chapter. How do you want him to make his grand appearance?**

**Please mesage or review and tell me if you have any ideas :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

Jason walked Indira back to her house after the meal. He didn't want to take any chances of Indira being jumped by anyone and him not being there to help.

"Thank you for… everything Jason. For the food, and the help…"

"No problem Indi." He smiled at her. Indira placed her hand on the handle to open the door, but it opened up on its own.

Jason looked inside the house to see a little boy who looked very similar to Indira.

"Indira! ¿Dónde estabas tú? Pensé que podría de muerto!" the boy exclaimed, translating into: _Indira, where were you? I thought you might of died! _

"Ramon, ¿Por qué no está en la cama?" _Ramon, why aren't you in bed?_

"Acabo de decirle a usted, yo creí que usted murió! Yo estaba demasiado preocupado para dormir." _I just told you, I thought you died! I was too worried to sleep._ The boy pouted.

"¿Soy fino, veo? Ahora acuéstese, usted tiene la escuela mañana." _I am fine, see? Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow. _Indira stated. The boy sighed an slugged up the stairs to what Jason figured was his room.

"So, was that your… son?" Jason questioned. Indira's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Do I look like an easy woman to you?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"What? No, not at all." Jason said quickly shaking his head. Indira gave him a hard look, but then relaxed.

"That was my brother, Ramon." She informed.

"Cute kid." Jason nodded. "Where are your parents?"

"Working. They always work." Indira stated. "I might as well be considered Ramon's mother because I raise him." she sighed.

Jason took out a piece of paper and a pen from his jacket pocket and wrote down his number, then handed it to Indira.

"If you ever need anything or want to talk, give me a call." He smiled. Indira grinned back at him.

"Thank you. I will."

~*~*~*~*~Three Days Later~*~*~*~*~

Jason would admit it that Indira was on his mind often. He would think about going to visit her, but he didn't know if she even wanted to see him again.

Jason was just finishing up training with Bruce when Alfred came downstairs with a phone.

"Master Jason, you have a call on the line. An Indira Rispoli." Alfred informed, and Jason sprinted to the phone.

"Thanks Alfred." he smiled, then eagerly picked up the phone. "Hey, Indi?"

_"Jason?" _he could hear the girl question, and Jason smiled in happiness.

"Hey Indi, what's up?" Jason could hear some hesitance in her voice, almost like she was nervous."

_"I… I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out? Maybe… at the park? Y'know, if you have time." _Jason couldn't hide the smile that was spreading on his face. However, due to his long pause, Indira started to worry. _"If you don't want to or are busy it's alright. I was just wond-"_

"Yeah, I'll come over." He smiled.

_"Alright. Then I guess I'll see you in the park." _Jason could practically hear her smiling.

"Okay see you soon." And with that, he hung up.

"A girlfriend, Jason?" Bruce questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, she's just this girl I met. Just a friend." He shrugged. "I'm going to meet her at the park. I'll be home by eight." He stated, then ran upstairs to get changed into some shoes, jeans, and a sweat jacket. Jason then sprinted out the door to meet Indira.

"He was out of the house rather fast." Alfred mused. Bruce rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Love can be a hindrance." He stated, and Alfred shook his head.

"It can be a strength as well."

~*~*~*~*~At the Park~*~*~*~*~

Indira sat on the park bench, wearing an old blue sweat jacket, jeans, brown boots, and a blue baseball cap. Her curly hair was thrown into a low pony tail.

She had her arms crossed, nervously stroking one of the scars on her arm.

"Indira." Jason stated with a smile as he walked up to the girl, and she smiled happily, giving him a hug.

"Hola Jason!" she exclaimed, obviously happy that he came. Jason was taken back slightly by her hug, but then slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her back.

"He… llo Indira."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stated quickly as she stopped hugging Jason, and he immediately missed the body heat. "I forget to ask. Some people don't like to be hugged."

"No, it's alright." Jason stated, shaking his head. "It just surprised me is all." He shrugged. "So, why the park?" he questioned as he started to walk, and she walked with him in step.

"It just seemed like a good… public place." She shrugged, fiddling with her hands. Jason dropped his hand down to grasp one of her hands, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You seem nervous." he informed, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I'm not used to just… talking and hanging out." She sighed. "Hanging out with you was really fun, and I was just hoping that we could again." She informed.

"You mean that you _never _just hung out with friends and chilled?" Jason inquired, and Indira shook her head.

"Not really. I would hang out with the gang when I was in Puerto Rico, but that was mainly because there was strength in numbers." She shrugged.

_Oh my God, she never hung out? She never just relaxed and had fun without having to worry about another gang trying to kill her or something? _

"Have you ever eaten a Chili Dog?" he questioned. Indira chuckled, shaking her head.

"Actually no, I haven't." Jason gave her hand a tug, and they started to head away from the park.

"You have _got _to eat one. It will change your life." Jason smiled brightly as he head to one of his favorite diners that served chili dogs. Indira couldn't stop herself from smiling back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

Jason and Indira laughed as they ate the chili dogs.

This was the second week they had been hanging out together, and Jason had noticed the liking Indira took to chili dogs. So, he made sure to take her to the diner and eat some with her.

"So what types of food do they have in Puerto Rico?" Jason inquired, as he ate his chili dog next to Indira.

"Well, it has fast food restaurants and pizza places just like here, but it also has plantains, and corn bread, and beans, and rice, and… just… amazing food." She chuckled, but then took another bite out of her chili dog. "However, this is _amazing_." Indira smiled.

Jason grinned, when he noticed a smudge of sauce on Indira's cheek.

"You got something on your cheek." Jason informed, but before she could do something about it, Jason leaned in, and pressed his lips on his cheek, briefly kissing her and removing the sauce. "Got it."

Indira looked at him wide eyed and her cheeks were a bright red, making Jason smirk.

"Uh… thanks Jay." She said slowly. He could tell that she was trying not to smile.

"Happy to help Indi." He said innocently as he finished eating his chili dog. Indira sat staring at Jason, unsure what she should do.

_Should I kiss him back? _She thought. _Or… do I just act like it never happened? It was just a peck on the cheek after all. I don't… ugh! Why do you do this to me Jason! I _never_ act like this! _

Indira sighed, and settled on finishing her chili dog as well, partially hoping that more sauce would get on her cheek.

Jason stood from the table, and grabbed Indira's hand to help her up.

"Where are we going next?" Indira questioned. Jason seemed to always have new places for them to go.

Jason shrugged as they walked out of the diner.

"I… don't really know. Where would you like to go?" he questioned. A low grumble of thunder was heard in the distance and Indira frowned.

"Maybe we could just hang out at my house. I got some new video games." She smiled, and Jason grinned and nodded.

"Sweet. What game did you get?"

"Star Wars Battle front two for the PS2." She answered.

"I've heard that game is awesome." Jason smiled with excitement. Jason then noticed a guy brush closely by him, then started to walk again. Jason thought nothing of it, but was shocked to see Indira grab onto the guy's arm.

"Give it back." She growled.

"I dunno what you're talking about." He grunted, trying to shake Indira off his arm, but she had a firm hold.

"Do _not_ lie to me. Give him his wallet back." She stated. Jason's eyes widened as he dug his hand into his pocket.

His wallet was gone.

"Pfft. And what are _you _gonna do about it sweetie?" he questioned with a smirk, then trailed his eyes up and down Indira's body. "Then again…" he said with a smirk. "If you're willing to do a little _something _for me to get it back." He chuckled.

Before Jason could have the pleasure of dislocating the kids shoulder, Indira kneed the guy in the crotch, snatched Jason's wallet back, and then twisted the guy's arm behind his back and pinned him to the ground.

"Wow. I don't know whether to pee my pants or be turned on. I might have to settle for both." The guy grunted from the ground.

"Apologize." Indira commanded.

"For what sexy psycho?" he questioned. It took all Jason had not to beat the living crap out of the guy.

"For taking his wallet, idiot." Indira stated. "Apologize."

"You may be hot, but I'm not gonna- AH!" he exclaimed as Indira pulled his arm foreword, bending it unnaturally.

"I am going to ask you one. more. Time." Indira stated in a low threatening voice. "Apologize to him. _Now_."

"A-alright. I'm sorry for stealing your wallet dude. I'm sorry. Y'happy?" Indira released him from her hold and stepped back towards Jason, handing him his wallet.

"Thanks." Jason said in a whisper. He was still shocked by Indira's display of strength.

The boy stumbled to his feet, but to Indira's and Jason's surprise, an older woman walked over to the boy and slapped him in the face.

"Joshua!" she shouted after she hit him. "Why the hell are you on the ground? Have you found a decent paying job yet?" she barked, and the boy slumped.

"No, mom, but I'm looking." He whimpered.

"Like hell you are!" she exclaimed as she slapped him again. "You're just like your father! A worthless dumbass pig!"

"Dad wasn't a dumbass. He was smart enough to leave you." The boy mumbled, but his mother heard every word.

"You're not allowed in the house tonight." She stated with finality. "You're not allowed in the house until you find a job." With that, she left, and the guy was standing there rubbing his cheek.

Jason felt a twinge of pity in his heart.

"Is that why you stole my wallet?" Jason questioned. "So you could show your mom that you had money? To BS that you had a job until you could actually find one?"

"Yeah." He sighed, as he rubbed his cheek. Indira then did something Jason found _very _unexpected.

"You can stay at my house." She informed. The boy's eyes widened.

"I get to stay at sexy bitch's house?" he questioned with a smirk, and Jason grabbed the kid's shoulder.

"Do _not _call her that." Jason growled.

"Besides, there are _rules _at my house." Indira stated sternly. "I have a little brother, so _no _cursing. No sexual harassment either." She informed. "And if you try to do anything to me or my brother, Así Dios me ayude, I will kill you." She growled.

"Did you just speak Spanish?" the guy questioned.

"Translation for the Spanish she used is; So help me God." Jason informed.

"And I wasn't kidding about me killing you." Indira stated in a threatening tone. "I have killed 68 people, if you do something, do _not _think that I will hesitate, and make you number 69. Understood?"

"Uh-huh." The guy nodded quickly with fear in his eyes.

"Good." She nodded. Jason then looked at the scraggily kid. Indira looked at his hair and shook her head. "You really need a haircut."

"No I don't." he stated, petting his long dirty blond hair like it was his prized possession.

"Well, hair aside, I'm Jason." Jason nodded.

"And I'm Indira. Who are you?" the guy smiled at her.

"I'm Josh."


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

Jason was nervous. Scratch that, he was _very _nervous. Extremely nervous. The most nervous he had ever been in his entire life.

Indira was coming to Wayne Manor for dinner. Bruce _insisted _that she would.

Jason grunted as he thought back to how it went down.

_The phone rang and Jason sprinted to answer it, having a gut feeling that it was a call from Indira, but Bruce got to it first._

_"Hello?" he questioned. "Ah, Indira. Jason's friend." Bruce nodded. "May I ask why you're calling?" _

_Jason wanted to shout at Bruce, 'She's calling for me of course!' but he kept his mouth shut._

_"May I ask what you wanted to ask him?" Bruce listened and paused. "You can have dinner tonight here. Do you know where we live?" Bruce paused again and listened while Jason panicked. _

_Indira didn't know where he lived. She didn't even know that Bruce was Bruce Wayne, the billionaire philanthropist. _

_"Oh, I see." Bruce stated. "We'll have our Butler pick you up at six then. Jason can give me your address." He looked over at Jason and smiled. "No, he wouldn't mind you coming at all. I _insist _that you come over." Another pause, then Bruce grinned, "Great. Have a nice day." And then hung up. _

_Jason looked at Bruce completely terrified. _

_"So Indira doesn't know who I am?" he questioned, and he took Jason's silence as an answer. "Interesting. You do know that she may be hiding some secrets of her own." _

_"I know about her past if that's what you're talking about." Jason informed and Bruce raised an eyebrow. _

_"Even about her being in a gang and killing more than 60 people." _

_"Yes." Jason stated firmly. _

_"And yet you still hang around her?" Bruce questioned, and Jason glared at the man._

_"Yes. She has changed. She's different now." Jason informed, trying to defend Indira's name. _

_"I can't wait to meet her then." Bruce nodded. "Now, write down her address so Alfred can pick her up." _

Jason shook his head in frustration. He should have been faster to reach the phone. Then he and Indi could have had a nice personal dinner at an Italian restaurant or something of that nature.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

_She is going to be so shocked when she sees the manor. she told me herself, she never wanted to go to a fancy restaurant because no matter how hard she tried, it was difficult for her to be graceful and proper. Knowing Alfred, he's gonna cook some 5 star dinner and… God I don't want Indi to feel uncomfortable. _

Just then, he heard the door open, and he knew that Indira was in the Manor.

He ran downstairs and saw Indira standing next to Alfred. She was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was down past her shoulders and pulled back by a black hair band.

Here brown eyes were wide as she surveyed her surroundings and immediately grabbed her arms, trying to cover the scars she could inconspicuously.

"Indi." Jason smiled as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "You look great." He whispered, removing her hands from her arms.

"I-I didn't know." She sighed. "I should have because you were paying for everything but… I…" she seemed at a loss for words and Jason hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He whispered.

"Ah, Indira, I presume."

Jason and Indira broke away from their hug as Bruce calmly walked over to them, wearing a nice suit and smiling.

_Gotta keep up that play boy image, huh Bruce? _Jason thought.

"Mr. Wayne, it's nice to meet you." Indira said with a smile as she extended her hand to shake. However, Bruce grasped it and bent down, kissing her hand softly.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled, and Jason glared at his mentor, feeling possessive as he wrapped an arm around Indira.

"Shouldn't we be having dinner?" Jason questioned. Bruce looked at Jason, smirking slightly due to the disgruntled look on Jason's face.

"Of course." Bruce nodded, and he started to walk to the dining room with Indira and Jason following behind him.

"How do you not get lost in this place?" Indira questioned in a whisper.

"You get used to it eventually." Jason shrugged as he rubbed his thumb over Indira's hand to try to calm her down. he could tell that she was extremely nervous being in such a big place, and not dressed as nice as everyone around her.

Jason was wearing a suit and tie due to Bruce saying that he needed to look nice for the dinner.

They reached the dining room, and Jason pulled out a chair for Indira while Alfred started to bring out the appetizers.

Bruce sat down across from her while Jason sat next to her.

"So Indira, how did you meet Jason?" Bruce questioned as Alfred placed a bowl of beef and barely soup in front of everyone.

"Thank you sir." Indira smiled at the Butler, feeling strange being waited on. Alfred bowed, and walked into the kitchen to finish preparing the rest of the meal.

Indira then turned her attention to Bruce again.

"Jason was helping me with a small situation." Indira informed.

"What type of situation if don't you mind my asking?" Bruce questioned. Indira looked even more uncomfortable, and Jason stated,

"She was… having some problems with some guys, but we were able to… get away from them and I took her out for a bite to eat." Jason informed.

"A bite to eat?" Bruce questioned.

"He took me to a restaurant so I could get some ice for my black eye, Mr. Wayne. Jason was very kind to help me out." Indira stated, and Bruce smiled as he took a sip of his soup.

"That's good to hear." He nodded. "So, Indira, where are your parents?"

"They're at work. Business stuff. I don't really ask them about it." Indira sighed. She didn't like the attention that was being forced on her.

"So, Mr. Wayne… do you… have any hobbies?" she inquired.

_I'm terrible at small talk. _She thought to herself in disappointment.

"Hobbies? Not really, Indira. I do not have a lot to free time for pleasure because of Wayne Enterprises." He informed.

Indira nodded, not knowing what else to do, then settled on drinking the soup.

"Am I asking too many questions for your liking, Indira?" Bruce questioned. Indira didn't want to say yes, because she didn't know if that would be rude, so she shook her head.

"No." But Jason shook his head in disappointment.

"Yes, Bruce. You're making her feel uncomfortable." Jason stated with a glare.

Bruce looked at Jason, then at Indira.

"I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, Indira, but I am only curious. Jason doesn't say much about you." Bruce informed.

"It's… alright. I don't mind." Indira informed with a small smile, and then Alfred walked into the room with the main course.

The rest of the diner went on in silence. It was more than just awkward. Indira felt so uncomfortable and out of place that she just wanted to try to eat as quickly as possible and leave.

However, the one thing that she did like about the dinner, was that Jason held her hand.

She ate dinner left handed while Jason held her right hand under the table, stroking it lightly.

Once Dinner was over, Jason stood from his chair, and helped Indira out of her seat.

"I'll take Indira home." He stated as he gave a gentle tug on Indira's arm, pulling her out of the room.

"Thank you for dinner Mr. Wayne." Indira stated, and Bruce smiled as he watched them leave.

"The pleasure was mine." Bruce nodded as they walked out the door.

"Pardon me, Master Bruce, but was all that necessary?" Alfred inquired.

"I wanted to see how she would react." Bruce informed. "She used to be in a gang, and she killed people. I wanted to see if she would show hostility towards me. But she didn't. it tells me that she might have changed." He then smiled slightly. "It also tells me that she truly does like Jason."

~*~*~*~*~Outside of Wayne Manor~*~*~*~*~

"Jason?"

"Yes, Indira?" Jason questioned as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Can we please not do that again?" Indira questioned.

Jason stopped and leaned in, giving Indira a brief kiss on the cheek making her blush.

"Of course." He smiled.

They walked back to Indira's house holding hands, and Jason stopped at the porch of her house.

"Thanks for putting up with Bruce." He smiled.

"Thanks for holding my hand." She grinned. Jason grabbed her shoulders and leaned in, ready to give Indira a proper kiss.

They were a centimeter away when,

"INDIRA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOUR BROTHER IS PUKING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Josh exclaimed, opening the door.

Indira and Jason backed away and then she looked over at Josh.

"Why is he puking… Did you give him too much chocolate!" Indira exclaimed with a glare.

"Define too much." Josh stated. Indira rubbed her forehead.

"I'll be right in to help." Indira nodded, then turned back to Jason.

"Ummm thanks for tonight." She smiled. She stood on her tip toes to lightly peck Jason on the forehead, and ran into her house to help her brother.

Jason sighed as he stood outside the door.

"Did I ruin a moment or something?" Josh inquired. Jason sighed, but glared at the boy. He took out something from his pocket. Something he was going to give Indira _after _he kissed her.

"Give this to Indi for me." He sighed.

Josh nodded as he took the object, and then Jason walked off.

It was a yellow rose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

Jason was walking in Indira's neighborhood, toying with the idea of making a surprise visit when he heard a loud grunt in the alleyway.

He looked into the ally to see two younger boys beating up another boy on the ground, kicking him relentlessly.

Jason pulled one of the boys away from the boy on the ground and glared at the kid.

"Beat it." Jason growled.

The boys ran away, leaving the small boy on the ground. Jason's eyes widened when he saw the boy's face.

"Ramon?" he questioned, and the kid blinked, disoriented.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled, and winced when he tried to sit up. His arms were bruised and Jason figured that his stomach probably was too, but he didn't see any blood, which was a good sign.

Jason gently picked him up, and lightly stroked the boys hair when he noticed he was trembling.

"Calm down Ramon. Shhh. It's okay. It's me, Jason." He soothed as he started to walk with the boy in his arms and head to Indira's house.

"Jason? You're Indira's friend." He nodded.

"Yes, I am, now why did those boys beat you up?" Jason questioned, and Ramon looked to be on the verge of tears.

"B-because they say I'm gonna go to hell. They say that my kind is gonna die. That my kind is meant to die." He said sadly as small tears streaked his face.

Jason gently gave the boy a small hug, trying to make his tears decrease.

"Now, why would they say that?" Jason questioned softly.

"Cuz… cuz I like boys. I don't mean to, I just do. They had been telling me that Sally Johnson had a crush on me and that I should ask her out, but I told them I was more interested in her brother so they got mad. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was wrong." Ramon pouted.

It surprised Jason how nine year olds were going on dates, but he shook the thought from his head and focused on the more serious situation.

"Ramon, it's okay if you like boys. You won't go to hell for it. Some of those people are just very closed minded and don't think that people should like the same sex. Just ignore them, alright, and try to stay in the open more so people can see if you start getting beat up." Jason informed, and Ramon nodded his head, hugging Jason tightly as he carried him.

Jason reached the house to find that it was empty.

"Where's Indira?" Jason inquired.

"Probably still at the grocery store. I left the house because Josh wouldn't change the channel." Ramon informed, and Jason could see Josh watching some MTV show on the couch, clutching the remote with little indication that he was going to give it up.

"Next time Josh doesn't change the channel, give me a call." Jason smiled, then turned to Josh, who was so engrossed in his show that he hadn't even realized they were in the room.

"Get off the couch." Jason growled, and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Jason grabbed Josh's shirt and threw him off the couch.

"Because Ramon is hurt, that's why." Jason growled, as he placed the boy on the couch and checked for more injuries.

Only more bruises on his stomach.

"Josh, grab me the ice pack." Jason commanded as he continued to make sure nothing more was hurt on Ramon.

"But…"

"Ice. Pack." Jason stated firmly.

Josh slugged into the kitchen unenthusiastically to receive the pack, and Jason held the remote.

"What do you wanna watch?" he questioned with a smile.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." He smiled, and Jason chuckled as he started to play the movie.

"Aw c'mon, I was watching MTV." Josh whined as he came back with the ice pack.

"You can watch the episode of whatever crap you were watching later." Jason stated as he pressed the cold compact onto one of Ramon's darker bruises on his arm.

The door handle jiggled and Indira came walking into the room, carrying bags of grocery.

"Hola." She smiled, but she looked at Jason in confusion, and then her eyes widened when she saw Ramon's bruises.

"Ramon, what happened!" she exclaimed as she sprinted to her brother's side, leaving the groceries on the ground.

"Some kids beat me up." He mumbled.

"Ramon, did you tell them that you were gay?" Indira questioned and Ramon frowned. Indira sighed and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair.

"It's okay, Ramon. If you have any trouble, call me, alright. I will talk to the teachers in your school if I need to." She informed, and Ramon grinned.

"Thank you Indi."

Indira kissed him on the forehead again, and then Ramon's attention went to the television.

"Were you the one who helped him home after he got beaten up?" Indira questioned, and Jason nodded.

"I'm just happy he didn't get hurt even worse." Jason smiled.

Next thing he knew, Indira was on him again, hugging him tightly. Jason rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead, enjoying the hug.

"Thank you for protecting him." Indira said in his shoulder, but Jason still heard her.

"I won't let anything happen to you or your brother." Jason informed, as he was about to tilt her face up and kiss her.

However, Josh questioned,

"Will you let anything happen to me?" he had a smug smile on his face, and Jason shot him a glare. Once again a kissing moment with Indira had been ruined because of him.

"Josh, you can burn in hell for all I care." Jason mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is personally one of my favorite chapters :)**

**also if you want to see Indi and Jasom moments ask away :D**

**please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.7

Alfred was pouring some tea when he heard the door being rapidly banged on.

The older gentleman calmly strode over to the door, and opened it, revealing a little boy with panicked brown eyes.

"Hello sir, is this the right house because I think it is but I'm not really sure and and and and Indira is having problems and I dunno what to do and I'm confused and I think Jason might be able to help because Jason knows how to do everything and… mi…. Hermana… es… es…." Alfred placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder trying to calm him down before he hyperventilated.

"Master Jason is just finishing up studying. Please come inside." He smiled and the boy walked into the Manor, still anxious.

"I will retrieve master Jason for you, young man." Alfred nodded and went into the study to get Jason.

Jason was looking down at his history text book, drumming his fingers impatiently as he looked at the clock.

Bruce said two hours of studying.

He had _one _minute left.

_Can that clock tick any slower! Hurry up! _Jason thought angrily. Suddenly Alfred walked into the room.

"Master Jason, Indira's younger brother is here asking for you." Alfred informed and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Ramon's here?" he questioned and he followed Alfred out to where Ramon was standing in the living room.

"Ramon, what's wrong?" Jason inquired and the little boy clutched onto his arm desperately.

"There's something wrong with Indira, and I dunno what to do and Josh is out looking for a job and I'm scared, you gotta help her!"

Jason felt his heart beat faster.

"Something's wrong with Indira?" he whispered and the little boy nodded. "Alfred, tell Bruce that I'll be over at Indira's." Jason stated, and he and Ramon headed towards the door.

"Of course, Master Jason."

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Jason ran into the house and he could see Indira lying on the couch. She had tears streaking her face and shaking.

There was a bowl a cereal in front of her on the coffee table that was untouched. He heard her whimper softly as he saw her face contort in pain, and Jason was at her side in a heartbeat.

Jason gently cupped her face and frowned at how warm she was. She had a fever. She shivered again, and Jason wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"Hey, Indi, it's alright." Jason whispered as he brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"huuuurts." Indira rasped out in a whisper. "Ssso bad." Jason watched as she wince, swallowing her own saliva.

Jason gently touched her neck and frowned.

"Indira, your lymph nodes are swollen." He looked over at Ramon. "She has strep throat." He informed.

"Indira, you need to drink something warm. I'm going to make you some tea, and you _need _to drink it. Alright?" Jason questioned as he brushed some of the hair off of Indira's face.

She hardly responded to him. She seemed to be in too much pain to even understand what he was saying.

Jason didn't want to leave her side, but he knew that he needed to make her some tea.

He had strep throat once before and he _knew _how terrible it was. But with Alfred's care he was practically _forced _to feel better.

"Ramon, do you have any throat lozenges around here or ice pops?" Jason questioned as he grabbed a mug, filled it with water and put a tea bag inside.

"We got some ice pops in the freezer but we don't have throat lozenges." Ramon informed. Jason dug into his pocket and gave Ramon a ten dollar bill.

"Go to the corner store and get some Ricola, alright?"

"Okay." Ramon nodded seriously and then sprinted out the door.

Jason placed the tea in the microwave and paced around the kitchen, glancing nervously at Indira while doing so.

The microwave beeped and Jason pulled the tea out and put in two spoon-fulls of honey and squirted some lemon in it.

Jason placed the tea on the coffee table, then helped sit Indira up right on the couch.

"C'mon Indira, you need to drink this." He said softly as he tilted her head back and parted her lips with his thumb and slowly poured a small amount of tea into Indira's mouth.

She swallowed but winced in pain.

"hurts." She rasped and Jason kissed her cheek.

"I know baby, I know." He whispered, but parted her mouth again. :You _need _to get some fluids in you Indi." He poured some more tea into her mouth, and she reluctantly swallowed again.

It killed Jason to watch her like this.

Jason slowly poured more tea in Indi's throat and massaged her head with his fingers. Ramon came back with the Ricola and handed it to Jason.

"Thank you Ramon."

"Will Indi be okay?" Ramon inquired with worry. Jason sighed but tried to give a comforting smile to Ramon.

"She will be alright. This will just be a _very _long week." He nodded with a smile.

The days seemed to blur together. Every day at six Jason would go to Indira's house and take care of her and her brother while Josh was coming home late with no luck with finding any jobs. Jason would leave Indira's house around nine.

He wouldn't deny that Robin would drop by her neighborhood at night to check up on her through the window though.

Indira seemed to get better as the days went by. She would be able to talk more, and Jason felt relieved when she could actually swallow things without wincing in pain.

However, on the fifth day when she was _still _sick, he came to her house and caught her doing the dishes.

Jason wouldn't have that.

"Indira, sit back down on the couch and rest. I'll get the dishes." Jason informed as he nudged her towards the couch.

"Jason, it's alright. I'm feeling better." She informed. Her voice was still raspy, but it wasn't as bad as the first day.

"I don't care, Indira. You are still sick and I want you to get better." He stated, but Indira looked like she was still reluctant.

"Indira, lay on that couch, and after I'm done doing the dishes I'll make it up to you." Jason smiled, and Indira sighed, but slugged over to the couch while Jason finished up the dishes.

He then walked over to the couch and sat next to Indira. She looked at him curiously and Jason grinned and slowly pulled her down and had her rest her head on his lap, then massaged her head with his fingers gently.

"Jason." Indira whispered. "You don't have to…"

"Yes I do." Jason said with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~Three Day Later~*~*~*~*~

Once again, Indira was healthy, and she was providing for her brother and didn't need Jason to nurse her anymore.

Jason was glad that she was better, but he would admit that he missed caring for her. He missed running his hands through her hair and speaking softly to her. However, it then dawned on Jason. Indira didn't need to be sick for him to do those things for her.

Jason walked to Indira's house, and on his way he bought a bouquet of yellow roses.

When he reached her house, he was delighted that Josh was out, looking for Jobs and Ramon was at an art class.

It was just him and Indira.

When she opened the door and saw him, she smiled happily.

"Hey Jason!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug and Jason patted her back as he revealed to her the yellow roses.

"For you, baby." He smiled, and Indira's face brightened.

"Jay, these are beautiful." She said with a smile as she found a vase to keep them in.

Jason could smell the aroma of home cooked food coming from the kitchen.

"Cooking something, Indi?" he questioned and she nodded.

"arroz con pollo. Rice and chicken. I promised Ramon because he _loves_ it." She grinned.

Jason gently cupped her face with his hands, and she looked at him confused, but her confusion still didn't hide the blush on her face.

"What is it, Jay?" she inquired, and Jason just smiled at her.

"I'm just happy to see you healthy again." He informed as he brushed his thumb up and down her cheek.

"I… I never really thanked you for all that." She said in a small voice. "That was so kind of you to help me like you did. You were just… so… amazing. I… don't know how to make it up to you, but-mmmph!"

Jason's mouth was against Indira's. his lips were tenderly caressing her own. He could feel Indira freezing in place and her blush grew into a deep cherry red color, but she didn't pull away. She seemed hesitant, and Jason smiled slightly, still kissing her.

This was her first kiss and she didn't know what to do. Jason slowly grasped her hands and brought them to his face, and then he entwined his fingers in her hair, making her relax more.

Indira started to kiss back softly, and they stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, with Jason making gentle movements with his lips and hands, and Indira imitating him.

When they finally pulled away, Indira looked up at Jason, her eyes wide with fear, her mouth trembling and her face beat red.

Jason could sense the fear. She was afraid that he'd call her a bad kisser and leave, that he finally got what he wanted and never come back.

Jason smiled reassuringly at her as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, and she leaned her head into his hand. Jason chuckled, and whispered in her ear,

"I've been wanting to do that since we first met."


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt.8

To say that Indira was competitive was an understatement. She seemed to want to _decimate _her opponents. No one could beat her at _anything_. Except for Jason that is.

"You're cheating." Indira grunted as she stared at the chess board.

"It's a bit difficult to cheat at this game." Jason informed. "Especially when you're eyes are glued to the board so I can't swap pieces." He added with a chuckle.

"How is this possible? No matter what I do, I _can't _win." She grumbled and Jason laughed.

"Ain't it great how things work out?" Indira shot Jason a disgruntle look, but then sighed heavily, putting one of her pawns into place.

"Checkmate." Jason grinned as he made his final move.

"I'll beat you next time." Indira growled.

"_Sure_ you will." Jason smiled. "I think that's the fourth time you said that."

"No, I'm serious. Next time I _will _beat you." She stated firmly, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then let's play again."

"You're on!" Indira grinned as he started to set up the chess board.

They started to play and the game seemed evenly matched. So far no one had the upper hand.

"Since you _are _going to win, how about we make this game a bit more interesting." Jason stated with a smug smile perched on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Indira questioned, causing Jason to chuckle.

"if you win, then I have to take you out to a restaurant of your choice…"

"Dressed in a tux." Indira added. Jason looked at her, perplexed.

"A tux?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you wear one." she informed. Jason paused for a moment, a small smile on his face, then continued.

"Alright, so if you win, I will take you to your favorite restaurants while wearing a tux." He nodded. "But if _I_ win, which we both know simply _can't _happen, then you have to come with me to a restaurant that _I _like while wearing that sexy red dress that's in your closet." He smirked.

"H-how did you know about my dress? When were you in my closet?" Indira questioned, wide eyed.

"I did the wash and put it away when you were sick, remember? I saw the dress in the side of your closet." He explained, and then added with a chuckle, "I liked your panties by the way."

Indira's face was crimson red.

"You're such a perv!" she exclaimed.

"I'm just telling you my opinion!" Jason laughed. Once his laughter died down, and noticed the look on Indira's face, he smirked. "Then again, you don't have to take the bet. I mean, I thought you were _positive _that you were going to win this round, but…"

"No. I'll take the bet." Indira stated firmly. Jason chuckled. Indira was too proud for her own good.

Indira quickly realized that Jason was going _easy _on her in the previous games. He was making moves that were completely blind to her until pointed out, and by that time, it was too late. Jason had her queen down in less than ten minutes.

"Well, that was fun." Jason smirked. Indira was frozen, staring at the chess board, hardly comprehending what just happened.

Jason slowly got up and stood behind her, leaning his face next to her ear.

"Let's see if we can find some shoes for you to match your dress." He chuckled and Indira groaned unenthusiastically, placing her head in her hands.

Jason kissed the top of her head, still smirking.

"You're a size five right? I'll just get you your shoes and drop them off for you to wear for the dinner tonight." Jason said as he started to walk out the door.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Indira looked at herself in the mirror with a frown. Her hair was down past her should in ringlets. However, her hair wasn't her problem. It was the _dress_.

It was a present she got from the gang before she left. Despite how much she hated being in the gang, they were like her family.

_"Here Bajita." chuckled Tito, one of the boys from the gang. "We all got you this."_ _"We thought that you might be able to… meet some guys." Manuel shrugged as Indira opened the box._

_"Gotham is a party city after all." Rob shrugged. _

_Indira eyes widened at the dress._

_"Guys…" Indira stated and a strong hand clapped her shoulder. _

_"Come on Bajita, you need to get out there more." Her mentor, Ramon, laughed. "You're starting a new life. Have some fun." _

Indira sighed as she looked at the dress. The guys really knew how to make her look good. However, what she didn't like were the scars. They were even more visible due to the dress cut. It was strapless, showing off her shoulders and it was a heart shape cut and the dress ended past her knees. Her arms, chest, shoulders, calves, and upper back were exposed.

She refused covering them despite how much she disliked them. She had no shame in them, so she was not going to cover them. If they detracted from her beauty, so be it.

Jason had dropped off some black shoes for her, and thank god he knew her well enough to spare her high heels.

She walked out the door on the porch, waiting for Jason to show up while she looked at a scar on her hand.

_"Bajita! Watch out! He's got a-"Tito began, but it was too late as the man jabbed the knife at her hand, slicing it. _

"Wow." Indira snapped out of the memory and laid her eyes on Jason. "Why don't you look sexy." He grinned.

Indira was completely dumbstruck as she gazed at Jason. He was wearing a _tux_.

"Jason… you look… amazing." She smiled, staring at him wide eyed

The tuxedo was black and Jason wore matching slacks and loafers. Under the tux he wore a fiery red vest that made a stunning contrast along with an equally red tie. "But, I thought that I had to win for you to wear a tux?"

Jason chuckled and lightly shrugged.

"I figured that if you were getting all dolled up, I might as well too." He informed as he hooked his arm around hers.

"Now, would you like to get some dinner?" he questioned.

Indira nodded, still staring breathlessly at his suit. Jason didn't mind it in the least, and they were off.

Jason chose a restaurant that wasn't extremely fancy, but wasn't very casual either. It was a good in-between.

Jason chuckled as they waited for their main courses (beef and barely soup for Indira, steak for Jason) to arrive.

"Why don't you wear that more often, Indi. You look gorgeous in it." He smiled.

Indira shrugged.

"I… don't know. I'm not used to exposing this much skin." She informed as she absentmindedly ran her hand over one of her scars on her arm.

_"Rob, look out!" Indira exclaimed as she shoved the boy out of the way, the knife that was aiming to strike Rob's throat nicked her arm instead. _

"Hm, I like it." Jason nodded with an appreciative hum. He smiled when he was able to provoke a blush from her.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"Jason?" Indira questioned as she was finishing some of the chocolate cake they got.

"Hm?" he questioned with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Was this a date?" she questioned timidly. Jason looked at her with an unreadable face, swallowed the food in his mouth, then wiped the remnants off his face with a napkin.

"Do you want this to be?" Jason questioned softly, looking her in the eyes.

Indira slowly grabbed his hand that was on the table and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Yes, I do." She nodded and Jason grinned, leaning over the table to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I did too." He smiled.

~*~*~*~*~Layer~*~*~*~*~

While walking back to Indira's house, Jason noticed a scar he hadn't before. It went from her upper back, to her should, dipping down towards her chest.

"Never seen this one before." Jason informed as he traced the scar with his finger and gave it a dry kiss. Indira shivered from the attention, but sighed.

_"Let me go you bastard!" Indira exclaimed from the chair she was tied to. _

_"I simply cannot understand," began a man with raven black hair who was the leader of a gang her gang was against. "why they thought it was smart to have a girl part of the team." He sighed as he twirled around a knife. "It's a bit stupid if you ask me. You were hardly a match for my men." _

_"You want a match? Untie me and I'll give you a match you son of a bitch. Your bones will be broken in more than 100 places once I'm done with you." She growled._

_"Temper. Temper." Tutted the man._

_He then got closer to her and gave the girl a hard look, then slowly smirked. _

_"I see why they keep you around." He nodded knowingly. Next thing she knew, he was straddling her tied body on the chair, ferociously kissing her lips. Meanwhile he jabbed his knife into her back and slowly brought it up to her collarbone, drawling blood. Indira groaned in pain, and the man chuckle._

_"After pain come pleasure." He smirked evilly. Next thing she knew, he was on the ground, dead. Blood was pooling from his head._

_Indira looked up to see her mentor, Ramon._

_"Bajita." He whispered. He quickly freed her and then gave her a strong hug. Indira shook and cried into his shoulder, feeling violating and truly frightened. _

_"It's okay Bajita." He soothed. "It's okay." _

Indira looked at Jason seriously.

"Not all scars have goofy stories. I'd rather not share this one." she informed softly, and no matter how much Jason wanted to know, he suppressed his questions.

"I understand." He nodded, but gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

The two finally reached Indira's house again.

"Indira?" Jason questioned, and she looked at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?" he inquired.

"Sure." She shrugged. Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. "Tell me you're beautiful." He stated. Indira stared at him, taken back by his request.

"What?"

"Beautiful. Say it. Tell me you're beautiful."

"I am beautiful." She said shyly.

"C'mon Indi, you're louder than that."

"I am beautiful!" she said a bit louder.

"LOUDER!"

"I AM BEAUTIFUL!" Indira exclaimed and Jason smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss. Once they broke away, Jason smirked at her.

"Don't you forget it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9

Jason stood next to Indira's bed, dressed as Robin while she was curled up, sleeping.

"Huh, I feel like a creeper." He chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some hair off of her slumbering face.

"I just decided to chuck up on you again. I know that this neighborhood isn't a bad one, but it isn't a good one either, y'know?"

Jason didn't have to worry about Ramon hearing anything because he was at a friend's house, and Josh could sleep through an explosion. Indira could too.

"Bruce keeps warning me not to let you distract me while working." Jason smirked. "I don't think he realizes that because of you, I work harder. I don't want to make a stupid mistake and die, and I want to keep this city safe for you."

Jason felt a pair of hands grip onto his arm and Jason's heart jumped into his throat.

_She's awake! _He thought with fear. He didn't want to explain to Indira his double life. He didn't want to risk her getting involved.

However, he relaxed when he looked down to see that she was still asleep. Only, she was clutching his arm as if she thought that she was going to die. Her knuckles were white and she was shaking.

"Baby, what's going through that head of yours?" Jason whispered as he heard her whimper.

Her breathing was fast and she curled up into a ball, still clutching his hand.

"No." she mumbled in her sleep. "Please, no." Jason noticed the tears on her face, and with his free hand, stroked them away.

"Shhh, it's okay." Jason whispered.

"Please don't! No please! No! Don't! _DON'T!_" she screamed, and Jason knew what was going to happen next.

He tugged his arm away from her clutch and dashed into the dark shadows of the room, before she could see him.

She let out a scream and then sat up in bed, her eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jason wanted to comfort her, it killed him to watch, but he remained still and silent.

Indira's heavy breathing slowed down, and she slowly placed her head in her hands, sobbing.

Jason reluctantly watched as she cried herself to sleep, helpless to try and sooth her.

When he was sure she was asleep, he slowly walked over to her beside and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll drop by tomorrow baby." Jason informed gently, then slipped out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~

Jason looked at Indira with concern as he watched her cut up an apple in a kitchen. Her eyes were tired and she had dark bags under them.

"You want me to help you with the fruit salad?" Jason inquired.

"No." Indira informed with a small yawn. "I got it."

_Damn your stubbornness. _Jason thought with a frown. He noticed her waver slightly as she bowed her head down and started to nod off while continuing to cut the apple.

Jason was quickly behind her, hands on her hands, holding the knife, helping to guide the knife where to go and not cut herself.

"You're very tired Indi." He whispered. Indira placed the knife down and leaned back on Jason.

He slowly walked her to the couch and sat next to her. Indira quickly curled up on his lap, and Jason ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hard time sleeping last night?" he whispered.

"mhm." She answered nodding, pressing her head against his hand like a cat.

"Any bad dreams?" he questioned and Indira curled into him tightly, grabbing his hand that he wasn't rubbing her head with to hold it like she did with his arm the night before.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice. Jason squeezed Indira's hand back.

"You can tell me anything, y'know?" He whispered. "Anything at all."

"I was almost raped." Indira said in a cold yet calm voice. Jason stared at her in shock. "I was young and I was with the gang. One of the rival gang members was able to get me." She shivered, still holding Jason's hand tightly.

"He knocked me out, but when I woke up I was tied to this chair. He then started to kiss me as he cut my shoulder." She informed as she brought Jason's hand up to run across the smooth scar that ran from her chest to her back. "He then said that he was going to give me pleasure. I was lucky my mentor got to me in time. If not…" Indira trailed off, holding Jason's hand tightly, shaking.

Jason wrapped his arms around her to hug her tightly.

"I have a dream where my mentor doesn't come, and it just gets worse. It's terrible." She stated, tears running down her cheeks.

Jason wasn't used to seeing her so small and helpless. He wanted to fix the problem. He wished that he could simply snap his fingers and in a heartbeat, Indira would be laughing and smiling again.

However, he couldn't. Jason couldn't reverse time so that she never came close to experiencing that awful interaction.

However, he could hold her, and try to sooth her.

Her head was lying against her shoulder as hot tears dripped onto his shirt, and Jason started kissing at the tears.

"Indira." He whispered, and she looked up at him with red weepy eyes, still clutching onto him tightly.

"Indira, I would _never_ let anyone do that to you." He stated sternly. Indira wrapped her arms around Jason, hugging him tightly.

"Jay?" she said in a chocked voice.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you know I'm always there for you. Right?" she questioned, and Jason looked down at her, perplexed.

"Well, yes." He nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew. Because, you've done so much to help me, and I don't do anything in return. I'm just some stupid waste of your time." She frowned.

That was the first time Jason ever wanted to hit her.

"Waste of my time!" he exclaimed, clutching onto her tightly. "You are anything _but _a waste of my time! You don't need to do anything in return because you already do enough! Why would you be a waste of my time? You can't be a waste of my time! Every second with you I enjoy, dammit! Don't you _ever _say that you're a stupid waste of my time! Don't you ever say that again!" he shouted.

Indira looked at him timidly. That was the first time he ever exploded at her. He was _angry_ at her for saying something like that. _Furious. _

However, the anger slowly drained away as he took in even breaths and stared at her. She never saw him yell at her like that, or look at her with that much anger.

Jason looked _terrifying _when he was mad. Every kind feature he had managed to slip of his face and his eyes blaze furiously as his nose crinkles like he is disgusted with something.

During the middle of his yelling, Indira had to look away. She thought for sure he was going to hit her.

"Indira." He whispered gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her forehead and kissed it softly. "I just don't want to hear you say things like that. You're important to me." He explained and went down and started to kiss her.

Indira had learned that Jason was not the type of person you should get angry. If he got mad at anyone else that wasn't her, he probably would have hit them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10

Jason frowned when Indira winced as he grabbed her arms. Jason looked her in the eye, and she was looking back at him with fear.

Jason was about to pull the sleeve of the shirt up, but she tore away from him.

"Indira, what happened?" Jason inquired, but his voice held some agitation.

Indira looked down at her feet as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Indira…" he began in a low growl, but she looked at him fearfully.

"Don't yell." She whispered, but her fear was apparent.

That made Jason frown even more. Ever since he had lost it in front of her, she had been more weary around him. Jason wished he never blew up in front of her.

"I won't yell, Indi, now please show me your arms." He stated firmly and Indira slowly casted her eyes to her arms.

She slowly pulled up one sleeve, revealing bluish purplish skin that trailed all up her arm, and it was the same on the other side.

"They tried to recruit me, and I said no. They won't bother me again, Jason. I made sure of it. Just… I got hurt a little." She informed.

"Indira you could have…" Jason started, his voice laced with anger, but it was Indira's turn to harden.

"Could have what, Jason? Died? Well, last time I checked, I'm still alive! I was in a gang for _years_ Jason! Don't treat me like I can't defend myself because I _can_! I'm strong Jason! I am strong so don't treat me like a little weak thing!" she shouted.

Jason stared at her in shock. He had never been yelled at by her before. However, he noticed how she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I-I don't like yelling at you Jay." Indira whispered. "I use to be able to get mad at people so easily, to _yell _at people, and not care at all. But you… it hurts to yell at you. I don't want to yell at you. I really don't. I'm sorry Jason. I'm sorry."

She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands, her eyes casted down to the floor.

Jason slowly walked over to her and timidly took a seat next to her, lightly grasping her head and running his fingers through her hair.

"Indira, do I scare you when I'm angry?" Jason questioned in a whisper.

"Yes." Indira stated seriously. "You're not the same person. It's like you let that anger consume you, and that's all you care about. It's scary seeing you like that, Jason." She frowned.

Jason kissed the top of her head and brought his arm around Indira's side in a small hug.

"I don't mean to get angry, Indi, it's just…. It's something I need to work on. I know I have some issues with my anger, but I only get angry, because I hate it when you're hurt or when you don't see yourself how I see you." he explained. "I'll work on it, Indira. I promise."

Indira smiled as she leaned her head against Jason's chest.

"Mi amor." She whispered in a very soft voice. Jason was most likely not meant to hear it. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"My love? We coming close to the next level, Indi?" Jason questioned in a teasing way.

"What. I didn't say my love." She stated. "I said… Olivia. I like the name Olivia." She nodded quickly.

Jason looked at her, amused.

"Olivia, huh? Why Olivia?" Jason questioned.

"Well, it means peace, and it's just nice sounding." She paused for a moment. "But Olivia feels like to long a name to shout out. It should be shortened. Livia? Via? Ivia? Liv? Livy-"

"So, what brought up names while I was hugging you?" Jason questioned with a chuckle. "Since you _obviously _didn't say 'my love' in Spanish while I was hugging you." He added with a smirk.

"What I said was true. I really do like the name Olivia, but maybe shortened." She debated, and Jason chuckled.

"You said 'Mi Amor' not Olivia."

Indira sighed but nodded.

"Alright, maybe I did. But so what?" she questioned.

"Well… if you called me 'my love' it would mean that I'd have to do this." He smiled as he swiftly yet gently pinned Indira down to the couch and started kissing her passionately.

At first she was completely shocked by the kiss, but when Jason slowly licked at her lips, she granted him access to her mouth and she hummed in pleasure.

Jason had never kissed her like this before.

Jason held his hands up to cup her cheeks, and Indira ran her hands through Jason's hair kissing him back.

"Now start stripping!" the two broke away from their kiss, and Josh was standing in the door way with a smile on his face.

"Josh!" Indira exclaimed as she shot the boy a glare.

"Aw c'mon! Don't stop!" Josh pouted, but then smirked. "Unless, you want me to join, cuz if so, let's get this party started!" he exclaimed as he started to loosen the belt on his pants.

Jason wrapped a possessive arm around Indira while giving Josh a glare that Bruce would have been proud of.

"No, Josh." he growled, and Josh sighed, but took his belt off anyway just to loosen his pants for comfort.

"Yeesh. You two are no fun." He grunted and collapsed next to them on the couch.

"Have you found a job yet?" Jason questioned, and Josh let out an exasperated sigh.

"No. Yeesh I wish they'd give me a chance after I told them that I dropped out of high school." He grumbled. "Stupid education."

Jason sighed while Indira face palmed.

Josh would be staying at her house for a _long _time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.11

"You're going down!" Josh exclaimed as he started shooting at Jason. Suddenly, Josh's video game character fell to the ground.

"Jason's mine Josh!" Indira exclaimed a she started to shoot at Jason's character after she picked up some ammo from Josh's dead carcass.

"I'm yours huh?" Jason questioned with a smirk, as he chucked a grenade at Indira's character.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Indira exclaimed as she tried to roll away, however when she was in the middle of evading the grenade, Jason opened fire on her and easily killed her.

"Victory!" Jason exclaimed with a smile.

"Darn it Jason!" Indira frowned, giving him a playful push. Jason laughed as he wrapped his arm around Indira's body and kissed the top of her head.

"You know you love it when I kill you." He laughed, and Josh sighed.

"And once again I feel like the third wheel." He grumbled. Indira rolled her eyes and turned to look at Josh while Jason started to noogie her head.

"You wouldn't feel like a third wheel if you actually had a job." She retorted and then started to wrestle Jason's hands off of her.

"Yeah, then you wouldn't be forced to hang around with us hopeless romantics." Jason added as he pulled Indira backwards so that he back was against his chest and his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Love. It's gross." Josh mumbled. "But it's not gross if you guys ever want to do a three way cuz at that point, it's just hot." He added with a smirk, and Indira chucked her shoe at the boy, hitting him in the head.

"Perv." She grumbled.

Indira was uncomfortable with the idea of sex, which Jason understood because she was only 14. (Well, 15 in a few weeks.) Jason wasn't going to pressure her. He didn't even think that _he_ was able to take that step yet.

"Indi you got mail!" Ramon exclaimed happily as he ran into the house with the mail.

"Mail?" Indira questioned.

"Yeah, from Puerto Rico." Ramon smiled. "It says on the envelope 'To: Linda Bajita.'" Ramon read.

Indira smiled as she freed herself from Jason's grasp and took the letter, kissing Ramon on the forehead.

"Linda Bajita?" Josh questioned.

"Pretty short one. It's a term of endearment." Jason informed, but didn't sound all too happy about it.

"Is somebody jealous?" Josh questioned with a smirk.

"Wow Josh, you're right, you should become a detective, wait a second, you need to finish high school for that." Jason stated and then went off to follow Indira into her room where she was reading the letter.

"Yeesh." Josh grumbled.

Jason leaned in to door way of Indira's room.

"So, Linda Bajita?" he questioned. Indira looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it's from the guys." She said, seeming to be very happy.

"What guys?" Jason questioned.

"The gang I used to be in. They called me Bajita. Linda Bajita if they wanted to flatter me." She chuckled. "They were the ones who got me the dress." She informed.

"_They_ got you the dress?" he questioned.

"Yeah it was a going away present. They were happy that I was moving away from the danger, and they wanted me to get out more in Gotham. So they gave me the dress." She informed.

Jason didn't know what to do. He felt jealous, but Indira was happy.

"Did you ever… date… any of them?" Jason questioned, still keeping his arms crossed.

"Of course not! The closest one to my age is three years older than me and they were all like my older brothers!" Indira exclaimed.

"If there's nothing going on between you and your old gang, than read the letter out loud." Jason stated.

"Your paranoid and jealous." She chuckled.

"Just read the letter." Jason grunted.

"Oh, you are so jealous." She laughed. "Just me and a group of guys messing around, you think that I did stuff with them. Oh, you think that they gave me little things to wear all the time. You think that they bounced me on their laps and spanked my butt. You think I was their little pet that they could release stress with. You…"

"Just read the damn letter!" Jason exclaimed. Instead of being afraid of his anger, Indira grabbed his shirt, pulled his face down near hers and kissed him.

Jason's eyes widened in surprise, but welcomed the kiss, but just as he started to get into it, Indira pulled away.

"You're the only one who has ever received anything like that." Indira smirked. She then lifted up the letter and read,

"_Linda Bajita, we hope you got to Gotham safely. We heard that there's crazy people and a man dressed as a bat there. Be sure to stay safe, Bajita. Tito…_" she trailed off. "Um…"

"Well?" Jason questioned.

"It says: _Tito killed that guy who gave you that one cut on your leg. Ha ha, the police were a bit happy to see the slime was dead_." Indira gave Jason an apologetic smile. "It was a gang." She shrugged, then continued reading. "_Rob wants to say hi and that he finally finished tricking out his motorcycle. Manuel's mother is finally out of the hospital, and me, your favorite mentor, misses his Linda Bajita. We all do, but I miss you most_." Indira chuckled. "And then the pen changes with Rob's handwriting saying _No I miss you more._" She rolled her eyes. "_Never mind Rob. We hope you are having fun there and are safe. Write to you again soon, Tito, Manuel, Rob, and Ramon._"

"That's it?" Jason questioned.

"That's it." Indira smiled. She then started to laugh as she hugged Jason. "You can really be a jealous mess."

"Sorry." Jason said in a light chuckle as he hugged her back. "I just get a little possessive when I think about some other guy holding you." He informed.

"Ah, can't have any of that happening." She chuckled.

"Bajita." Jason whispered.

"Hmm?" Indira looked up at him, puzzled.

"The name fits you. Do you think that I could call you that?" he questioned. Indira paused for a moment, but nodded.

"Sure." He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"So, why did you get so excited from the letter anyway?" Jason inquired, and Indira shrugged.

"They're like my family, and they actually took time out of their day to write and send me a letter. My mom and dad never…" Indira trailed off and Jason could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Did they even raise you?" Jason questioned in a soft voice. "Your parents, I mean." Indira sighed as she sat down at the edge of her bed.

"A bit. When I was growing up, but then they enrolled me in a free daycare." Indira chuckled softly. "I hated it there. Kids used to beat me up all the time. Then, when I was old enough, my parents told me that I could walk to and from the daycare. I skipped it, and I got into some trouble, the gang helped me out. They're really nice guys… if you ignore the murder." She whispered.

Jason looked down at Indira and sat next to her placing his hand on her head.

"When you write them a letter back, tell them I say Hi and Thank You. They have my respect. Murderers or not, Bajita." He smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sprry it's taken me FOREVER to update this story. i know how i want it to end, i'm just trying to stall it (Becuase you all know what eventually has to happen if you red Little Red) but i'm trying to get more moments before the end. any ideas would be very helpful :)**

**Thank you!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.12

"No way in Hell." Josh grunted.

"You make it sound like you have a choice Josh." Indira stated, rolling her eyes. "Now, we're either going to do this the easy way, or we're doing this the hard way." Josh couldn't help smirking.

"Man, I have always imagined you saying that… except you weren't wearing much." He muttered.

"Sit. On. The. Chair." Indira growled. Josh crossed his arms over his chest, and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Unless you're gonna give me a lap dance, the answer is no." he then looked at her. "Are you?" he questioned, his tone holding some hope.

"Ugh! You are such a child!" Indira groaned in frustration.

"So… that would be a 'no' for the lap dance?" Josh questioned in a pout. Indira roughly threw Josh onto the chair, grabbed some rope, and roughly tied Josh to the chair.

"Hard way it is then." She grumbled as she grabbed her scissors.

"Indira you bitch! Don't you dare touch my hair!" Josh exclaimed as he struggled in the chair.

"I am going to give you a decent hair cut! There is a reason why you don't have a job and it isn't just the fact that you never finished high school! It's also because for all your interviews it looks like you rolled out of a garbage can before you got there!" Indira scolded and wrestled to keep Josh from struggling in the chair.

"Sit still or I might accidentally snip your ear off with these scissors!"

"Better my ear than my hair!" Josh shouted, and Indira harshly smacked him on the head.

"Are you _really _that stupid!" Indira exclaimed. She grabbed a long strand of his Josh's and pulled it back tightly making him scream in pain.

"Damn crazy bitch!" Josh shouted and she quickly cut off the hair that she had pulled taught.

"If you want your new hair cut to look decent, then you will sit still. If this ends up coming out crappy, I'm going to give you a buzz cut. Got it?" she growled.

Josh sighed in defeat and sadness.

"Mhm." He nodded in agreement, but had an air of depression around him.

Indira gave him a decent haircut. He no longer had hair that went passed his shoulders. It was straight and it came down to his ears, and his bangs were trimmed to the side.

"Oh my god, you actually have blue eyes. I never knew." Indira chuckled as she looked at him from the front. "Now you look presentable when going to job interviews."

She untied the tight knots that kept Josh restrained.

"There." She smiled.

Indira didn't see it coming. She should have, and would kick herself for not being smart about it later, but at that moment, she was completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

The moment Josh had his hands free he punched her as hard as he could, sending her falling to the ground.

"Damn bitch! Cutting my hair!" he exclaimed with some anger. "You just want to humiliate me!" he shouted as he kicked her harshly in the ribcage, which, once again, she didn't see coming.

Indira never expected Josh to be this violent.

"Those girls in middle school, those kids in my neighborhood… all of 'em!" he screamed as he continued to kick her.

Indira curled up, protecting herself from taking any hits to vital areas.

"All of them what, Josh!" Indira exclaimed.

"They all tormented me! They'd push me in the streets, they'd throw trash at me, they'd steal my stuff… but they shaved my head! All to humiliate me! They called me baldy and laughed! They said that I looked terrible with my short hair and they harassed me all the time! You're just like them! You're trying to humiliate me too!" he shouted.

Indira quickly stood up, grabbed the back of his neck, and shoved Josh into the hall where a mirror was.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!" she screamed.

Josh did, and his furious face melted away into shock.

"Y-you made it look… nice. You weren't t-trying to humiliate me?" he whispered in shock. Guilt swirled in his stomach once he realized what Indira did and what he had done in his anger.

"Idiot, do you even pay attention? I told you that I was doing this so you'd do well in job interviews. Why the hell would I make you look bad if I want you to do good?" she questioned.

"Just… all those kids…"

"I get it Josh." Indira sighed, tenderly touching her face where Josh's fist struck. "Rough childhood. But I don't spaz whenever I see a shady man on the streets." She stated, then went into the kitchen to get some ice for the bruise growing on her face.

"Shady man?" Josh questioned.

"Forget it." She sighed. Before Josh could press the question any further, the door opened to reveal Jason.

He was smiling, but once he noticed the ice pack on Indira's face, he frowned and was immediately at her side.

"Indira, what happened?" he questioned, lightly touching her face to look at her bruise.

"It's nothing." She sighed, but Jason wouldn't have that for an answer.

"It's not nothing, you're hurt." Jason stated firmly. "Now, what happened?" Josh cleared his throat.

"I uh… lost my temper cuz she cut my hair. But I noticed that I was wrong." He chuckled nervously. "Woops."

"Yeah, woops." Jason growled, glaring at Josh. Jason's hands left Indira to ball up into fists. "I'll show you woops." Jason wound his fist back, but Indira quickly caught it.

"No." she stated. "No more fighting. I won't have it at all. Enough for today." Jason was about to debate, but when he looked at her, he noticed how she looked as if she were about to kill everyone in the room.

"Alright." Jason nodded, but shot a glare at Josh. "Do _not_ let it happen again." He then looked back at Indira and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Did he just hit you in the face?"

"Um… well he kinda kicked me in the ribs." She gave him a small smile when she noticed Jason glaring at Josh again. "But I'm fine."

Jason sighed, but then lifted Indira up into his arms. He turned his head to look over at Josh.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Jason growled. Josh got what he was saying, and quickly left the house, giving Indira, and Jason some privacy.

"What am I to do with you?" Jason sighed, looking down at Indira in his arms. "Always getting hurt."

"I'm _fine _Jason." Indira grumbled. "Just a bit down today." She sighed, and Jason looked at her, puzzled.

"Down?"

"It's nothing Jason." Indira stated firmly.

Jason swiftly had her pinned to the couch, cautious not to put all his weight on her. She looked at him in shock, surprised by the action, and Jason couldn't hide his smile when he noticed her embarrassed blush. He lightly kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear,

"It obviously isn't nothing." He nibbled her ear teasingly, making her shiver, then added, "I _love_ you, Indira. You can tell me anything, and it won't change how I feel about you."

Indira looked at him nervously.

"You promise?" she questioned. "You promise that whatever I tell you won't change how you feel about me?" Jason nodded.

"I swear."

Indira bit her bottom lip lightly, unsure about telling Jason about something she feared might ruin the relationship.

"Jason… do you know that depression can be gained through heredity. Like… if I had several family members who were prone to depression, the chances of me having depression would increase."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, but was looking at Indira with concern.

"I… I have depression. It's not like I want to. I just… do. And I was taking medication, but I just ran out three days ago. I thought I'd be fine without it, but…"

Jason's eyes widened when he noticed tears running down her face.

"Jason… I get s-so sad. Sad a-about things that I can usually ignore. I feel terrible. I'm not this way on purpose. I just am… and… a-and…"

Jason silenced her with a long, gentle kiss.

"Let's go." He said softly, helping Indira off of the couch. Indira looked at him confused, her eyes still watering slightly.

"Where?"

"First." Jason smiled. "We'll stop at the drug store and refill your prescription of your medication. Then we'll drop by Sandy's restaurant and eat our fill of Chili dogs." He chuckled, and he found Indira embracing him tightly.

"I love you, Jay." She said, her voice was muffled by his shirt, but he heard it.

"I love you too, Bajita." Jason reached down to the floor near the door, and brought up something in his hands.

"I was going to give it to you, but I sort of freaked out when I saw your bruise." He informed in an apologetic voice as he handed the object over to her. "People were selling them down the street and I had to get one for you." He smiled.

Indira held in her hand a yellow rose.

"Jay, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." She grinned, admiring the rose, and Jason wrapped an arm around her.

"That's what I'm here for, Bajita."


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. I hate myself for this. Please tell me what you think.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.13

"Hey, Indi, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought about dropping b-" Jason trailed off as his eyes widened.

Josh wasn't on the couch… he was actually nowhere to be seen. And the house looked the cleanest Jason had ever saw it. Granted, Indira usually was particular about things being tidy, but there was the occasional layer of dust on the television, and some cups lying around on the counter.

But even those little things were cleaned up. There were no dishes in the sink, everything was clean and smelled like frebreeze.

Indira's hair was curled and not in a ponytail, and she was wearing a nice long sleeve shirt that covered her scars along with a… skirt?

Jason had _never_ seen Indira wear a skirt. And her scars on her legs were covered by makeup.

And instead of wearing relaxing cloths, Ramon was wearing a nice polo shirt, and khaki pants.

Both looked like they were trying to look their best.

And then, the thing that shocked Jason the most, was that there stood a beautiful woman with curly brown hair and a dress along with a man who was very big and sturdy looking with graying hair, standing in the middle of the room.

Indira's _parents._

"Jason…" Indira whispered in surprise.

"¿Usted conoce a este muchacho?" _You know this boy?_ Her father questioned, and Indira turned to her father.

"Sí, es mi novio. A veces cae asegurarse de que estoy bien. Gotham es un lugar peligroso, que ustedes saben." _Yes, he's my boyfriend. He sometimes drops by to make sure I'm alright. Gotham is a dangerous place you know. _Indira explained quickly with an innocent smile on her face.

"Boyfriend?" her mother questioned with a broad smile. "He must have dinner with us!" she said happily, running off into the kitchen.

Indira's father looked at Jason with distrust in his eyes, then followed Indira' mother into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Jason whispered when Indira ran up to him and hugged his torso.

"This morning my Mom called and told me that my dad and her would be coming over since they both had a small break in the schedules. They should be back to work tomorrow morning. Josh is staying with my friend Crystal." She explained.

"But he's _Josh_. Is your friend safe?"

"Trust me, she knows how to handle herself." Indira nodded.

Jason was nervous. He had thought several times before about what he would do if he met Indira's parents, but he would often drop the thought. To be honest, he was often upset at her parents.

Indira had to keep the house, buy the groceries, and look after her brother for months and was often sent money from her parents through the mail so she could buy things.

Indira never had much of a child hood. All on top of what she had to do, she also had to go to school. Jason understood how _stressful _that had to be on her. And now that Jason knew about her depression, he knew that her forced adulthood wasn't helping with that.

However, Jason noticed that Indira never seemed to look at her parents with malice. She would only say,

"They are doing what they have to do to make sure my brother and I have enough money to live."

Indira seemed to pity her parents more than pity herself.

"Anything I should know?" Jason whispered.

"Just… don't mention anything about Josh living here or about how Ramon is a homosexual. Alright?" Jason nodded his head, and they walked to the dinner table.

It was hardly ever used when he was there. They usually ate on the couch.

Indira had cooked the meal, and Jason could tell that Josh had helped her out, the chef that he was.

She had made broiled flounder with sauce, a salad, and some cheesy mashed potatoes.

"So Jason," Indira's father stated very early onto the meal. "How did you meet my daughter?" he inquired.

"Oh, well…." Jason began, but Indira answered quickly,

"Some men on the streets were harassing me, and Jason told them to back off, and they listened to him. Jason then treated me to a meal afterwards." She informed.

_Oh my god. She's talking so formally. She's trying to sound more intelligent for them. _

"Dinner, hm?" her father nodded.

"Yes. After the dinner he gave me his number in case I were to be harassed again." She nodded.

"Those men never attacked you again, did they Indira?" her mother inquired with concern, and Indira shook her head.

"No."

"Thank goodness. I can hardly imagine what would happen to you in a fight. You're so small Indira." She sighed heavily. "Have you been eating correctly, you still look very young for your age. Thirteen…"

"I'm fourteen, mom, fifteen next week." Indira corrected.

"Indira you look too _young _to be fifteen. You look like you are twelve. You really need to wear some makeup. Maybe you should eat some more so you'll grow."

Jason looked over at Indira. _Sure she looks a bit young, but that's not a bad thing. Indira, say something! _

"I'll make sure to work on it." She nodded. Her father then spoke up again.

"Jason, how long have you been dating my daughter now?" he questioned.

"A few months, sir." Jason answered honestly, and Indira's father raise an eyebrow.

"I better not be getting any news about a grandchild anytime soon." He stated shooting a glare at Jason, and Indira's eyes widened.

"Papa!" Indira exclaimed, eyes wide. "Jason and I haven't…"

"Because if you _did_ I would disown the child. A child born out of wedlock…" her father shook his head. "Bastard children are terrible things."

Indira shook her head.

"Jason and I won't Papa." She said softly.

_This man is _very _lucky that he's Indira's father, or else I would have punched him by now. _Jason thought angrily.

"Good." He nodded, then turned to Ramon.

"What have you been up to?" Ramon looked afraid to speak.

"I-I've been taking art classes." He informed. Indira's father grunted, while her mother smiled brightly and said with joy,

"An artist!" she cheered. "Isn't that wonderful, Rob?" she looked over at her husband, who grunted again in response.

"Indira, what are you doing for extracurricular activities? Are you singing in a chorus? I hope you are, you have such a lovely voice." Her mother smiled, but Indira shook her head.

"No." she answered plainly, and her mother sighed.

"What a shame." Suddenly Indira's father's phone went off and he spoke into it, looking more angry than he already did, then hung up.

"I have to leave. So much for a day off." He sighed, excusing himself from the table.

"I suppose that I'll go too since your father and I are sharing the same town car." Indira' mother informed as she too, excused herself from the table.

"Thank you for the meal, Indira." Her father nodded. "It was delicious." He stated as he headed toward the door.

"But you may want to work on the sauce." Her mother added and kissed Indira on the cheek and Ramon on the head, as she hurried to keep up with her husband who briskly walked to the Town car.

"Good Bye Mama. Good Bye Papa." Indira waved from the door. "Love y-"

The car quickly sped away before she could finish. She quietly closed the door, and headed to the dinner counter to clean up. Jason didn't know what to say, but Ramon did.

"Indi, you can head to bed. I can clean things up. And if Jason doesn't mind, he can help me." he smiled kindly at Indira. "You had a really stressful day." Ramon added.

Indira mutely nodded and slowly walked to her room, and Jason could tell how tired she was.

As Jason helped Ramon clean up the table, he questioned,

"D'your folks always act that way?" Ramon nodded.

"Yeah, and Indira always panics about things being perfect, but I can never remember a time when they have actually stayed the night. They always get pulled away because of work." Ramon answered. Jason frowned at that.

"And then when they leave, Indira's exhausted and I usually offer to clean up. She'll just stay in her room the night and sometimes she won't even come out of her room the next day. It's really rough on her." He explained.

After everything was cleaned up, Jason walked to Indira room and gently opened the door.

He looked to see Indira sleeping in her bed with tears streaking her face. Jason wrapped his arms around her softly and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Indi, I'll come back tomorrow." He whispered, then walked out of her house.

_Bastard Children are terrible things._ Jason remembered Indira's dad saying. _I am a bastard child. What's wrong with that. So what? If Indira ever gave birth to a child would he force her to get rid of it or something? Would he threaten to disown her too? _Jason thought angrily, and then exhaled.

After meeting her parents, he discovered that he hated them _more _now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking forever to update! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.14

When Jason came over the next morning, Indira was still in her room.

"Good morning Jason." Ramon smiled as he finished making himself some cereal. "Do you want any cereal?"

"No thanks, Ramon." Jason smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "So, is Josh still at Indi's friend's house?"

Ramon shrugged as he carried his cereal to the couch, and Jason sat next to him.

"I guess. I met Crystal once. I don't think Josh is stupid enough to mess with her." He informed. Jason chuckled a little.

"Y'sure? Josh is pretty stupid." Ramon shook his head as he slurped some of the cereal.

"Not stupid enough to mess with her." Ramon smirked. There was then a thump that could be heard from Indira's room, and Ramon frowned.

"Indi!" he exclaimed, standing up, but then Indira's voice exclaimed,

"D-don't worry! I'm fine!"

Jason looked over at Ramon, who sighed heavily, then sat back down.

"What is she doing in there?" Jason questioned with concern.

"Indi's a bastard child." Ramon stated abruptly, and Jason looked at the little boy, shocked.

"Then… why did her dad…"

"Indira was born before Papa and Mama were married. Papa had called her a mistake for the longest time. If it weren't for Mama, I don't think she'd be part of the family." Ramon explained. "I think that that really hurts Indi. She just wants to be the perfect daughter for them, but they have high standards. It's really… stressful for her."

"So what do you do when she stays in her room?" Jason inquired.

"At first, I tried to cheer her up. But she just wanted to be alone. She hates crying in front of me, so I wasn't helping her any. I promised her that I'd give her some space for times like this." Ramon stated,

The boy looked older than eight. He looked like an old man who had seen too much in his life time. Jason recognized the look because it was one he had seen on Indira often.

It angered Jason. It angered him to the point where he just wanted to beat it away.

_Her parents… Those parents shouldn't be allowed to raise children. Both Indira and Ramon have to suffer with them. _Jason thought. His fists shook with anger, but then there was another bang from Indira's room, distracting him from his rage.

"Jason?" Ramon whispered, and he looked down at him. "Y-you're the only one who can really get close to her. Can you go in there. Please? I don't have any effect on her, but you do."

Jason nodded, patting Ramon's back.

"It'll be okay." He smiled, then walked toward Indira's room, and gently knocked on the door.

"It's okay, Ramon. I'm fine." he heard Indira say through the door.

"It's not Ramon, it's me, Jason." Jason said softly. "Can I come in?" there was a pause, then Indira said in a whisper,

"I-it's a bit messy in here."

"It's alright, I don't mind." He informed. There was no reply from Indira, and Jason placed his hand on the door handle.

"I'm coming in." he stated, then opened the door and stepped into the room.

Jason was shocked to see that it looked like a bomb went off in the room. Books were lying on the floor, and her desk and chair was flipped over.

She was in the middle of the room on the ground, curled up like a scared child. She was shaking and her eyes were wide, but she also looked… almost like she had lost her mind.

Her hair was messed up and sticking out every which way and her fists were bleeding from where she had been punching the walls.

"Indira." Jason whispered as he slowly approached her and knelt in front of her.

"There's something wrong with me, Jay." She whispered. I-I'm not good enough. I'll never be good enough. I'm never smart enough, never pretty enough, never wise enough. I am and will forever be a mistake." She had tears streaking her face, and then her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Why was I born a mistake!" she exclaimed as she punched the floor.

Jason grasped her hands and held them tightly.

"You're not a mistake Indi, there's nothing wrong with you." Jason said gently, but Indira shook her head.

"Y-you don't know anything Jason!" she screamed. "I'm a bastard child! No matter what I do, I can _never_ please my parents! My dad _shunned _me when growing up! The only family I had was the gang, and a bunch of teenage boys fighting on the streets isn't something that a growing girl wanted! I wanted love! Sure they loved me, but… it was never a fathers love. Nothing can fill what my dad never gave me. Nothing." She shook again. "NOTHING!"

"Indira…"

"You don't know anything! You live with a _billionaire_! I'm sure that _he _cares for you! Y-you probably had tons of… love! I'm sure nobody shunned you when growing up! Nobody called you a bastard child! You couldn't possibly know-"

"Bruce _adopted_ me, Indira." Jason stated, silencing her. "I grew up on the Gotham streets. I _stole_ stuff. I didn't have _any _parents to tell me _anything,_ Indi." He informed.

"Jason… I'm sorry. It's just…"

"People still love you, Indi. No matter what Josh does, I know that he's grateful that you're letting him live here. And the gang in Puerto Rico loves you. They still send you letters. And your brother loves you _so _much. Ramon only wants you to be happy. And I _love_ you, Indira. I'd do anything for you." He whispered, giving her a soft kiss.

Indira wrapped her arms around Jason tightly. Her face rested on his chest as they both sat on the ground.

Jason rubbed Indira's back as he heard her crying softly. She clutched onto his shirt tightly, balling up her hands tightly, capturing some fabric of his shirt in her hands.

Jason started to kiss every inch of skin that he could reach on Indira. Her neck, her ears, her shoulders, her face, her head, all of it was adorned with kisses.

"I love you." Jason whispered, then continued to kiss her.

"I love you too, Jason." Indira whispered. Jason picked her up and laid her down on her bed, then laid down next to her.

"Jason, what are you…"

"Just making you more comfortable, Indi." He informed, then kissed her again. "I want you to be… comfortable." Jason said in a hushed voice.

Jason gave Indira one last deep kiss, then stood up from the bed, draping the blanket over her.

"Jason?" Indira questioned.

"Shhh, I'm just gonna clean up your room, alright?" he smiled, as he started to flip her desk back over along with her chair.

"Jason, you don't need to do that." Indira informed, but Jason shook his head.

"Yeah I do." He nodded. Once Jason was finished with the room he quickly ran into the bathroom, then ran back to the room.

"Indi, let me see your hands." Jason stated, and she slowly took them out from under the covers. Jason gently grasped them, and then wrapped some bandages around her bloody knuckles.

Her room looked much better along with her hands.

"Jason, thank you so much." Indira sighed. She hated appearing so week in front of him. she hated feeling so weak in front of anybody, but for some reason, Jason was okay with her being weak. He didn't scold her or complain about her, he just tried his best to make her feel better.

Jason laid next to Indira, on top of the covers, and he lightly pecked her on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Bajita." Jason ran his fingers through Indira's hair, and she curled up next to Jason comfortably.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Jason questioned, and Indira shook her head.

Jason started to massage Indira's head, making her moan in content.

"You should sleep, Indi. I promise, I'll be right here when you wake up." Jason said in a soft voice.

Indira curled up, wrapping her arms around Jason, and then fell asleep against him.

Jason looked down at Indira, and smiled.

_Things will get better for you, Indi. I promise. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chpt.15

Indira was walking home from the grocery store with two bags in each hand. She knew Jason would lecture her if he found out that she had been shopping at night and walking home alone, but she knew she could handle herself. She appreciated Jason's concern, but she felt like there wasn't much to be concerned about.

Indira took several short cuts to get back to her house. She would go through the allies and even though some of the men eyed her, they didn't try anything. They were either decent, or they knew that Indira wasn't worth their trouble.

_I wonder if Jason's going to come by for Dinner. I hope he does. Josh told me all the ingredients he needed for his surprise dish, and each ingredient looks wonderful. It sounds good, and if it is, I hope Jason can be there. _Indira sighed, shaking her head slightly.

_Since when do I want to make sure someone is there for food. I used to not care about people like this before besides my family… well… I guess Jason is family. And family are always there for each other. _Indira pushed the thought of her parents out of her head, but instead an image of Bruce Wayne replaced it.

_I haven't done much for Bruce though, and if Jason's like my family, then Bruce would be too. Sure, I don't really like him, but family is family. What could I do for him though? I couldn't make him dinner, he has a butler to do that. Hell, he has enough money for everything to be done for himself. I guess there's no way to actually do something that would make him proud that his son could be dating someone like me._

"Indira!" two high pitched voices broke her out of her thoughts. Two women hardly wearing any clothing approached the girl.

"Hey Destiny, hey Lily." Indira smiled at the two. Destiny and Lily were two prostitutes that Indira met when she was walking around the city.

The two women were getting harassed by some men that they weren't interesting in taking money from, and Indira made the men back off.

"Indira, you have to help us!" Lily exclaimed frantically.

"What is it? What happened?" Indira questioned quickly. She never liked hearing bad news from the girls because it always had something to do with the lowest of filth in Gotham.

"Batman fell through our roof in our apartment!" Destiny said in a panicked whisper.

_Well… that's new. _Indira thought to herself.

"Batman, as in the vigilante guy?"

"Yeah! You gotta help us do something!" Lily squealed.

"Um… I'll see what I can do." Indira informed. She followed the two women to their apartment, still carrying in tow the bags from the grocery store.

Destiny and Lily lived in the top of the apartment building, and when Indira entered the room, her eyes widened to see a man who was bleeding profusely on the wood floor. Above him was the hole that he came through.

Indira checked the man's pulse and felt it still thudding away.

"Well, he's alive." Indira stated, then looked at Destiny and Lily seriously. "Can you two get me some hot water and some towels you wouldn't mind that get bloody.

"I'll get the water!" Lily exclaimed.

"And I'll get the towels!"

Indira looked down at the man in front of her. The cowl covering his face was tempting her to pull it off. But Indira shook her head. She knew that it was wrong, and also his own business. If she knew, there would be more trouble that she didn't need.

Destiny and Lily returned and Indira go to work. She started to clean the man's wounds and took some galls out of her grocery store bag (she had bought them because Ramon had needed them since he was still being bullied and Josh got beat up on occasion).

She wrapped the man's wounds as Destiny and Lily watched, helping her when she asked for assistance.

"What do you think happened to him?" Destiny inquired.

"I dunno. Probably was fighting on the rooftop, and then just feel through. You told me your roof leaks all the time, right?" Indira questioned and the girls nodded.

"We've been meaning to patch up that old thing." Lily mumbled to herself.

"Well, now you have a reason to." Indira shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Lily inquired once Indira was done cleaning and bandaging the man's wounds.

As if on cue, Batman's eyes snapped open and he grunted when he sat up. The two women gasped as the man moved while Indira sat rigidly still.

She didn't feel entirely safe around Batman. Batman's job was to beat up criminals, and, to be technical, when living in Puerto Rico Indira was a criminal.

She didn't expect him to know about that, but the possibility still frightened her.

Batman stood to his feet, dwarfing Indira and the two women.

"I will pay for the damages." He nodded in a gruff voice at the women. "And thank you, Indira." Her eyes widened as she stared up at the masked man.

"You know my name?" she whispered. She wished she had just let it drop, but the question just tumbled out from her lips.

"Of course I do. Word on the street says that you killed 68 people." Indira's hands trembled slightly as she saw Batman reach his hand to his belt. She knew that he was probably reaching for the handcuffs.

She took a small step back.

"Y-you don't understand… I mean… it was a different life… I had to… they were my family… and… and I didn't…" Destiny and Lily stepped in front of Indira.

"You ain't taking Indira nowhere." Destiny growled.

Instead of pulling out handcuffs, Batman had in his hands some sort of grapple.

"You're right. I'm not taking her anywhere." He nodded, then fired his grapple to get outside. "Take care of yourselves." He stated, then was gone.

_He… he didn't arrest me. And he knows what I did! _Indira was shocked, but snapped out of her shock to look at Destiny and Lily.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." she smiled.

"No problem sweet pea." Lily grinned.

Indira said her goodbyes and was off to get back home with her groceries in tow.

"What took you so long?" Josh questioned when she entered the house.

"Are you okay!?" Ramon questioned with concern. Indira shrugged as she placed the groceries on the kitchen table.

"I'm fine guys. Just got a little sidetracked."

~*~*~*~*~*~Else Where~*~*~*~*~*~

"You managed to defeat Killer Croc?" Bruce questioned in the Batcave, and Jason nodded.

"Yup." He looked at the watch on his wrist, mumbling, "I wonder if Indira is still awake."

"She should be." Bruce nodded, and Jason looked at the man, confused.

"She was the one who bandaged me. Apparently she was friends with the two prostitutes that owned the building I fell through." Bruce chuckled lightly. "I think I scared her."

"Well of course you scared her! You're Batman!" Jason shouted. Bruce gave the boy a hard look.

"Criminals fear Batman. That's just how it goes. Reformed or not, she will most likely be afraid of Batman." He informed. Jason sighed, knowing that if she was afraid of Batman, she would most likely be uneasy around Robin.

Sure, he didn't plan to tell her, but it was always a small option in his mind that he liked to think about.

"I'm going to go over to her house, and see how she is." Jason informed, and turned on his heel to leave the Batcave.

"Jason." The boy looked over his shoulder at the man.

"She's a nice girl." Bruce nodded. Jason nodded back and turned back around to leave. He couldn't hide the small smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please forgive the Spanish **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.16

Jason entered Indira's house to hear laughter. Loud, boisterous laughter. Laughter belonging to _men_. He could also hear Indira screaming, which made him switch to Robin mode, and he sprinted into the kitchen, ready to save Indira from what horror she was experiencing.

In the kitchen stood three young men.

One with curly black hair and light green eyes, who looked to be about twenty years old, was leaning comfortably on the kitchen counter, eating an apple. Another with brown hair and brown eyes was laughing whole heartily with a can of beer in his hand, but he looked like the age of the other. The last man with black hair and brown eyes who looked to be in his mid-twenties had Indira raised in the air.

"Déjeme!" _Put me down! _Indira exclaimed. But she didn't look scared or even angry. She actually was _laughing_.

"¿Debo dejarla ir?" _Should I let her go?_ He questioned with a laugh, and the one with the apple in his hand shook his head while the other continued to laugh.

"Mantenerla allí. Tal vez que ella empezará a volar." _Keep her up there. Maybe she'll start flying. _He laughed.

"Linda Bajita!" the three sang jokingly as Indira remained in the air.

"¡Usted hombres está loco!" _You men are crazy!_ Indira exclaimed with a laugh.

"¿Loco? Aw, no duelen nuestros sentimientos Bajita." _Crazy? Aw, don't hurt our feelings Bajita. _The one with the beer can pouted.

"Sí, ya saben cómo podemos llegar a ser." _Yeah, you know how sensitive we can be. _The one with the apple smiled.

The one holding Indira noticed Jason in the door way and he stopped laughing.

"Señores, parece Bajita tiene un invitado." _Gentlemen, it looks like Bajita has a guest. _He gently placed Indira on the floor and she noticed Jason.

"Hola Jason." She smiled, running up to him and pecking him on the cheek. The action caused the men to snicker.

"Um, hello." Jason looked confused but put an arm around Indira, feeling possessive. "Are these guys giving you any trouble?" he questioned in a lower voice, but the men heard.

"Trouble? We always give our Bajita trouble, don't we?" the man who was originally holding her smirked while the other two nodded.

"And who _are _you?" Jason questioned, his grip tightening on Indira.

"Bajita, tu novio necesita relajarse." _Bajita, your boyfriend needs to relax._ The older man laughed.

"Jason, this is the gang. Well, some of the gang." Indira smiled. "They came up for a visit. Well, except Tito." She frowned at the name, looking disheartened.

"Hey, Tito will be fine. Once their done patching up his wound in the hospital he'll be good as new." One of the men smiled.

"Yeah, but he really did want to come with us here." Sighed the other.

"Jason, you don't need to worry, these guys are my family." Indira smiled, trying to get Jason to relax. She pointed to the man eating the apple.

"That's Rob." She then pointed to the man with the beer. "That's Manuel." She then pointed to the older one that was holding her. "And this is Ramon."

"Ramon? Did your parents name your brother after him or something?" Jason inquired.

"It's just a popular name." Indira shrugged, then looked at her companions. "Guys, this is Jason."

"Hello." Jason gave a small wave at the men.

"The three of us were planning to take Bajita out to lunch. Do you want to come along?" Ramon inquired.

"Sure." Jason grinned, and then Ramon turned to Indira.

"Bajita, you should get changed. Y'know, look nice for lunch."

"Since when do you care if I look nice or not?" Indira questioned, eyeing the man skeptically.

"I don't care, but I think your boyfriend might enjoy you looking cute. What about that red dress-"

"I'll wear something nice, but _not _the dress." Indira stated sharply, then exited the kitchen to change clothes.

"Take your time, Bajita!" Rob called after her.

The men heard Indira walk upstairs and close the door. Their smiles turned into serious expressions and Jason suddenly didn't feel safe being alone with the men.

"So, Jason, how has our Bajita been?" Ramon questioned.

"She's been alright." Jason answered, feeling the tension in the room. Ramon wrapped an arm around Jason.

"You know, me and you could be very good friends, Jason. However, I just want to talk about our Bajita for a moment." Ramon informed seriously. "You see, Rob, Manuel and I noticed that her hands seem a little busted up. You wouldn't have anything to do with that," Ramon's arm tightened around Jason. "would you?"

"She was punching a wall a few days ago. She was a bit upset about her parents." Jason informed honestly. "Believe me, if I laid a finger on her, she'd probably break my neck." Jason tried to smile at what he said, but the men still looked serious.

"Heed this warning, Jason." Ramon stated. "Do not. Hurt. Our. Bajita."

"She's family." Rob stated.

"And we don't like to see our family hurt." Manuel added.

"When someone from our family gets hurt, we make it so that the person that hurt them can never hurt again." Ramon informed as he moved his jacket to the side to reveal a small pistol. "Understood?"

Jason nodded, but before he could say anything, the men could hear Indira's footsteps coming down the stairs.

They started laughing, and when Ramon shot Jason a dangerous look, the boy joined in with his own laughter.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Indira inquired as she walked into the kitchen.

"A joke your boyfriend told." Ramon smiled. "He is hilarious." Jason just nodded his head, not wanting to go against what Ramon had said.

"Look at you, Bajita." Rob smirked as he gave a low whistle.

"Looks like Bajita is starting to look more like a woman." Manuel added with a chuckled. Indira was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a purple blouse. She wore black boots and her hair curled slightly over her shoulder.

Indira blushed a bit and ran her thumb over one of the scars on her arm.

"Shut up, guys." She mumbled.

"Yeah, and Manuel, what did you mean by 'starting to look more like a woman'? She already _does _look like a woman." Ramon smiled. "And it is our pleasure to take this lovely woman out to lunch." Ramon chuckled as he locked arms with Indira.

Jason understood that the men didn't want to do anything inappropriate to Indira, but they were like a group of over protective dads. And Jason _loved _making over protective fathers angry a bit.

He walked over to the group and locked arms with Indira, pulling her away from Ramon. He then cupped her face and gave her a strong kiss right in front of the gang.

"Jason…" she whispered, embarrassed.

"I love you." He grinned, and the group continued walking. Ramon shot the boy a glare while Jason continued to smile.

Jason couldn't wait to get to the restaurant. He was ready to pull every type of public display of affection move on Indira that he could get away with.


	17. Chapter 17

**... I think this is the longest chapter i have written in my life. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.17

Indira wanted Bruce to like her, but was too afraid to talk to the man. She had only seen him on several occasions. Once when she had dinner at Jason's house, and another time when he picked Jason up from Indira's house. Plus there was the countless times she saw the man on television.

Jason had always told Indira that what Bruce said and thought didn't matter. However, Jason didn't understand how much family meant to Indira, so she would always wish the Bruce at least approve of her relationship with Jason. Every time she saw Bruce, she got the feeling that he saw her as a distraction or liability for Jason. Sure, the man would smile at her and give her compliments, but she still got the feeling he didn't like her too much. The smile he'd give her just never reached his eyes like he meant it.

"Don't worry about what Bruce thinks, Indi." Jason said as he kissed her on the forehead. "He's just paranoid and stupid, like most spoiled rotten trust fund babies."

Indira tried to let it go, and she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She hadn't seen Bruce personally in a while anyway, so maybe he thought different of her since her and Jason were still dating.

At least, it was a nice thought.

Indira walked home from school, her backpack heavy on her shoulder from all her text book she lugged around.

She hated school. She hated the test and the people who looked down on her. She was looked down on a lot. She had been put into the lower levels of classes because she couldn't comprehend things very quick. She couldn't handle fast paced math courses, and English was difficult to her. At times she would completely forget the language and the page in front of her looked like a bunch of gibberish. She was decent in History, but again, that had her doing some reading which would hurt her head after a while as she tried to understand it.

She struggled, but maintained a strong B average. It was difficult with her having to also raise Ramon and take care of the house while studying, but she managed.

If she had more time, she would be doing more chorus things. She liked singing and it made sense to her. But with her schedule she couldn't do much singing after school.

The teachers looked at her like she was stupid, along with the students. And even the students in the same classes as she was looked at her as if she was one big joke.

Indira often tried to save the money her parents bought her, so clothing wise she didn't have much extravagant or things that were in fashion which made her the butt of fashion jokes.

There were only a handful of students who liked her, but they were either smoking in the bathroom or skipping school. Indira felt very lonely at school, but every minutes that went by made Indira excited to get home. The clocks on the walls were what brought her hope.

"Hey sweetie." Indira didn't respond to the voice. It wasn't one she immediately recognized and she didn't respond to sweetie.

There was a loud honk from a car horn making her jump.

"I'm talkin' to you!" Indira looked over to see one of the cocky boys from school in his nice red sports car that pulled to the side of the curve next to her.

"I wouldn't know. My name isn't sweetie." Indira retorted.

"Aw, don't be like that. I was wonderin' if you wanted a ride and we could go for a bite to eat." He smiled at her.

"No thanks." Indira started to walk again, but she could hear the car door close, making her turn around.

"C'mon sweetie. I recognize you from school. You don't seem to do much at school, you could use a bit of a social life, right?" Indira glared at the boy.

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you for your concern." She informed bitterly. He grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"Listen-"

"No _you _listen." Indira didn't move but her voice was deadly. "I'm not interested. And if you don't release my shoulder, I'm going to break your arm." The guy looked at her in shock, but removed his hand.

Indira walked away, not saying a word. However, she heard a voice exclaim from behind her,

"That was a threat!"

"Of course it was!" Indira shouted from over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

"I have friends! Strong friends!"

"Good for you!" she shouted back.

Indira could care less if she had just managed to piss off a very popular boy. She could care less about school altogether.

~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~

Indira didn't see it coming. The first strike was cheap. She was walking back home from school when she felt a harsh kick to the back of her kneecap, making her fall.

"Dios." She grunted.

"I told you I have friends." She recognized the voice as the guy from the day before. He was surrounded by several brawny guys who were his friends.

"Well, that's great for you." Indira informed as she stood back to her feet. One of the guys pushed her off the main sidewalk and into an ally.

Indira dropped her backpack as she backed away from the group.

"So, what? I don't tell you what you want to hear and you get all pissy?" Indira questioned, crossing her arms.

"You spoke to me with disrespect." The guy stated. "And _nobody _does that." Indira rolled her eyes at the response.

"You don't deserve my respect, now beat it." she grunted.

"Mess her up, guys. Show her why she should respect me." he stated, and the teens ran at her. She flipped the first guy and she easily blocked the punch of the second.

These guys were so untrained at fighting that Indira felt like the fight was too easy. However, she felt a sharp prick run up her side.

_Pocket knife. _Indira thought as she winced in pain. She kicked the guy in the face, but another slice ran up her back.

_Do they all have knives? _Indira thought as she punched the other boy in the face and elbowed another that was coming up from behind her.

However, she was losing a lot of blood from both the places she was cut. Her reflexes slowed and she was kneed in the stomach. She dropped to the ground where the teens kicked at her body.

_I can't call for any of the gang. I'm on my own. _She thought as she continued to try to fight back, but to no avail.

"Shit, someone's comin'!" one of the guys exclaimed, and the group left her beaten and bloody on the ground.

Their lesson was completed anyhow. They wanted to teach Indira that she needed to respect their leader. However, they didn't succeed in the least. If anything, Indira had more disrespect toward them.

_Someone's coming. I need to get up. I need to go home. _She thought, but was too weak to stand to her feet. She tried to lift herself up, but her arms gave out. She meant to drag herself to the wall of the ally and use it to help her up, but it was too late. She was already spotted.

"Indira?" she froze at the voice.

_No… no it's not him. _she thought, but looked up to see the face of Bruce Wayne. She stared at him for a moment.

"Don't…" _Dios, my voice hurts. _She thought sourly. "Don't tell Jason."

Bruce didn't say anything. He reached out his hand, offering it to Indira, and she took it as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Indira said in a quiet voice, looking down at her feet.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered as she limped over to her backpack. _He wouldn't understand. What's he doing in an ally way anyhow? _She thought.

Bruce was quickly at her side and lifted up her backpack.

"Of course it matters. You're hurt." Bruce stated.

"Mr. Wayne, I don't want to waste your time." Indira stated, but Bruce shook his head.

"Nonsense. You can come back to my house, and I'll have Alfred bandage you up." He informed.

Indira wanted to decline from his offer, but Ramon was staying over at a friend's house and Josh could care less when she got home.

"I don't-"

"Indira, you are hurt. Please, let me help you." Bruce said in a gentler voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Indira whispered.

"Head to the limo, it's on the curve. Just give me a moment." He informed.

As Indira started to walk out of the ally she couldn't help but look behind her to see what Bruce was doing.

He was bent down, laying two red roses on the ground. Indira knew what that meant. She used to lay a rose at a playground where one of her friends was shot.

Indira continued to limp toward the limo, and Bruce was quickly at her side. He helped her into the limo.

"Hello Alfred." Indira gave a shy wave to the driver.

"Hello, Miss Indira." Alfred nodded, then looked over at Bruce.

"We're taking her back to the Manor, Alfred." Bruce informed, and the limo was off.

"Was it those boys who I saw running out of the ally?" Bruce inquired. Indira quickly shook her head.

"It's alright, Mr. Wayne. They didn't know what they were doing." She informed.

"It looks like they knew exactly what they were doing." Bruce informed, eyeing the blood that was dripping onto the car seat. Indira looked at the car seat and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. I didn't mean to mess up your seat…"

"Indira, I don't care about the seat." Bruce stated. "Why did those boys attack you?" Indira sighed heavily, nervous speaking to the man.

"I ticked the leader off. He wanted me to get in his car for a bite to eat yesterday. I told him I wasn't interested. He then grabbed my shoulder and I threatened to break his arm. I guess that wasn't a smart move." Indira gave a weak smile, but Bruce didn't respond. The car fell to quiet.

"Jason speaks very highly of you." Bruce informed, breaking the silence.

"Wh-what?" Indira questioned. She wasn't paying attention when Bruce spoke. She was too busy trying to not have a panic attack.

"I said that Jason speaks very highly of you." Bruce repeated. "He always talks about how strong you are."

"I'm not weak Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry that I got beat up, but I'm not weak." Indira stated firmly.

"I wasn't questioning your strength, Indira. I was just saying what Jason says." Bruce said innocently.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at her lap.

"Indira, I know that you're a strong person, but I don't want you to getting into fights that you can avoid."

"But I couldn't-"

"Jason _cares _for you. You're his world, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't want to get hurt, Mr. Wayne. It just happens. I'm a magnet for trouble." She informed in a low voice. "I never want to worry Jason, and I have to support Ramon."

"Ramon is your younger brother, right?"

"Yes."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"And your parents don't stop by to even raise him?"

"Of course not." Indira laughed, but the laugh held some pain. "The bastard child has to be of some sort of use." She added in a small mumble.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Indira whispered, but Bruce had heard what she had said. Bruce knew some facts about the girl, but he hardly knew her at all. He knew she used to be in a gang in Puerto Rico. He knew that her parents were never around much. He knew that Jason loved her. He knew she had a brother named Ramon. He knew that a boy named Josh also lived in the house.

However, he hardly knew what type of person she was. But calling herself a bastard child showed that there was some obvious tension in the family. Perhaps she really was one, but that shouldn't matter. At least, Bruce thought that being one shouldn't matter.

"Is it considered bad in your family?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being a bastard child… Is that considered bad?"

"According to my father, yes. It is very bad. Y'know, holding the shame of being the child born out of wedlock. Obviously it's all my fault that I was born and they weren't married." Indira's tone was bitter as she spoke. However the tension in her shoulders released and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said that." She didn't want to seem that bad in front of Bruce Wayne, but she was beaten head to toe and talking about how she was a bastard child.

_Bruce must think I'm some mistake. _She thought to herself. However, Bruce looked at her with concern and…

_Is that respect? _

"It doesn't matter when you were born." Bruce stated. "Whether it was before or after your parents were married doesn't matter at all. What matters is that you were _born_. And there are people who are happy you were." He informed, giving her a small sincere smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Indira grinned.

The limo reached the house and Alfred opened the door as Bruce helped the girl out of the car.

"How deep did they cut you." Bruce inquired and Indira shrugged.

They entered the house, and Alfred quickly took her to the bathroom where he kept a medical kit.

While Alfred was bandaging her, Bruce was downstairs in the living room, where Jason was doing his homework.

"Hey Bruce." Jason said with a small smile. "You don't know how shocked I was to get home and find this place completely empty. I mean, I thought it was actually kinda creepy-"

"Indira's upstairs in the bathroom." Bruce stated, and Jason's eyes widened.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Jason questioned, immediately standing to her feet.

"Calm down, Jason. Some boys from her school that she angered decided to attack her. I found her in an ally, but she was still trying to stand up. She has a lot of will." Bruce informed and Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know their names?"

"Jason, don't go looking for them."

"And why the _hell _not, Bruce?"

"Because you can't go around beating up people you don't like."

"They _hurt_ her, Bruce! I'm not just going to sit by and do nothing!"

"It's fine." Bruce and Jason looked over at the voice to see Indira. She was bandaged up and limping into the room with Alfred behind her.

"Indira." Jason whispered, his eyes wide at the site of her battered body. He ran up to her and tenderly grasped her hands.

"Who hurt you? Who were the guys?" Indira shook her head.

"Jason, they were just a bunch of idiots. They weren't gangsters or criminals, they were just guys who I managed to piss off at school." She informed calmly.

Jason didn't know much that went on in Indira's school. He knew that she hated it there, and that she struggled. Jason would often help her study, but Indira never spoke about how people treated her at school.

"That doesn't give them any right to hurt you. Especially like this." Jason stated as he gently ran his hands over her bandaging.

Jason had hoped that Bruce would be gone by then to give them some alone time, but Bruce stayed put, watching the interaction.

Jason tried to block Bruce out of his mind, and focused on Indira. Something seemed off about her.

"Indi…" Jason whispered. "How long has it been since you took your medication?" she looked down at her feet.

"I forgot to take it yesterday and the day before… and today." She informed in a guilty voice.

"So three days?" Indira nodded, and Jason sighed.

"You have to remember to take your medicine, Indi." He kissed her on the cheek, then turned to Bruce.

"I'm going to run over to her house and pick up her medication." Jason informed, and was off before Bruce could say anything else.

Bruce turned to look at Indira to see she was staring at the ground.

"What does he mean by medication?" Bruce inquired. Indira didn't look up at him.

"My depression medication." She whispered.

_Depression? _Bruce was shocked at this new information. He would never have thought that Indira would be depressed. Jason always talked about her and depressed wasn't a word that he would use to describe her.

Bruce walked over to Indira, but she still looked at the ground.

"Indira, do you want some tea? Alfred can…" he trailed off as he noticed Indira wipe her face with her sleeve.

"Indira, are you cry-"

"No." she stated sharply. "I'm not crying." She was still looking at the ground.

Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." He said in a softer tone. Indira looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to get beaten up, I didn't mean to get blood in your fancy car, I didn't mean to have Alfred fix my wounds, I didn't mean to worry Jason, I didn't mean to forget my pill, I don't mean to cry because crying solves nothing, I didn't mean to cause any of this trouble for you…"

"This is not trouble for me." Bruce stated firmly. Indira didn't say anything, she only looked at the man in shock.

Bruce gently pulled Indira to one of the chairs in the kitchen and had her sit. He then sat across from her.

"Besides your medicine, is there anything else that helps with your depression?" Bruce questioned.

Indira shifted in the seat slightly.

_Well, when I'm feeling down I love it when Jason kisses me and takes me to walk around in the park. But I always love when he does that… and I can't tell Bruce that!_

"I like listening to music and going on walks." She informed. "I also like being around Jason, but I always like being around Jason." She said with a sheepish smile.

"What kind of music do you like?" Bruce questioned, and Indira was taken back a moment, not expecting to hear that question.

"I… uh… well, lots of random things. I like Celtic women. I'm not a bit Irish at all, but I like the music. I like some show tunes, like from Newsies, or Aida. I like Disney Music. I like Linkin Park, and Sarah Bareilles. Lie I said, just random things." She explained.

Bruce nodded, and Jason ran into the house with the pills in hand.

"Got them, Indi." He smiled as he handed her the pill. He knew that the moment she swallowed it, she wasn't going to immediately feel better, so he planned to take her on a walk.

Indira smiled at the offer and accepted it. Going on a walk with Jason was always great.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Indira smiled at the man, and he grinned back.

"Not a problem Indira."

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~

Indira came with a pocket knife to school the next day, and sassed the boys in the hallway when they tried to mock her.

When she left the building, Jason was waiting for her to walk her home.

"Jason, you don't have to…"

"I want to." Jason smiled, and they held hands walking home.

"Hey sweetheart!" the group of boys from the day before were behind her and Jason. Jason glared at the group of boys.

"Were you the ones who hurt her?" he questioned, his voice gruff.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." shrugged the leader. Indira pulled out her pocket knife, but continued to hold Jason's hand.

"I don't want to deal with shit from you. Now beat it." she growled.

"What's a small pocket knife like that supposed to do? Scare us?"

"I dunno. I could cut out your eyeball. Done it before. Trust me, it's not a pretty outcome. Such a shame, all that blood." He voice got high, and slightly crazed, making the boys back up.

"You didn't…"

"of course I did. My buddies held him down and I carved into this guy's eye. He pissed me off, so I didn't care much. He screamed though. He screamed a lot as I pushed the blade in. It was such a lovely sound."

The boys backed up, and ran off.

Indira chuckled and put the knife back into her pocket while Jason stared at her wide eyed.

"Did you really do that?"

"Of course not." Indira laughed. "But, I figured they'd leave me alone if they thought I was mentally unstable." Jason couldn't help but laugh at that, and kiss Indira briefly.

When they reached Indira's house, there was a small package on the door.

"What's this?" Indira questioned as she picked up the package.

_To: Indira _

_ From: Bruce Wayne_

Was written onto the package.

Indira opened it to see several cases of CDs.

"Did you and Bruce talk about music choices when I was out?" Jason inquired.

"I… I guess." Indira whispered. She smiled slightly, grateful for the gift. Maybe Bruce liked her after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**This story! It LIIIIVVVVEEESSS! Sorry i took forever to update. But now it's back for a bit :)**

**This is NOT the last chapter of this story. I know it sounds all end-ish but i swear that this is NOT the end. there will be a chapter after this.**

**So, please enjoy :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.18

Indira didn't enjoy going over to the mansion, and so she didn't do it often. However, when Bruce asked for something, not many people said no.

She had walked out and got the mail, and was surprised to see a letter with her name on it from _Bruce Wayne_.

"¿Está bien, Indi?" _Are you alright, Indi?_ Ramon questioned, and Indira looked over at her younger brother.

"Estoy bien." _I'm fine._

"¿Está seguro? Mira nervioso." _Are you sure? You look nervous. _Ramon informed with concern, and Indira gave him a warm smile.

"Estoy bien. Voy a ir a mi habitación por un tiempo." _I'm fine. I'm going to head to my room for a while._ Indira said as she headed upstairs.

Once in her room, she opened the letter from Bruce and read it over.

**Dear Indira, **

**I hope you are enjoying the music I sent you, and are doing well. I would like to speak to you about Jason. Please be at the Manor on Saturday at two o'clock in the afternoon. **

**Sincerely,**

**Bruce Wayne**

_Why does he want to see me? _Indira thought with worry. _Did I do something? Did… _her eyes widened. _Did he find out about my gang history and no longer wants me to see Jason? _Indira shook her head, running her hands through her hair.

_What am I going to do? _

~*~*~*~*~That Saturday~*~*~*~*~

Indira double checked herself in the mirror, running her finger over the cover up that hid her scars. She wore her nicest t-shirt along with decent jeans and loafers.

Ramon was at a friend's house, so Indira figured it would be alright to leave.

She stepped outside, but to her surprise, a nice black town car was waiting for her.

Alfred stepped out of the town car and opened the door for Indira.

"Good evening, Miss Indira. Master Bruce figured that you may need a ride." He informed.

Indira gaped at him for a moment, then quickly said,

"Thank you, sir."

Indira climbed into the town car, and Alfred closed the door behind her.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Indira?"

"Is Bruce… upset at me?" Indira inquired nervously.

"I honestly do not know why he wants to see you." Alfred informed. Indira nodded, and the rest of the car ride was silent.

Once inside the Manor, Indira stood nervously in a sitting room, while Alfred went to Bruce's office to tell him of her presence.

"He may be running late in his meeting with you." Alfred stated shortly after leaving. "Would you like some tea?"

Indira slowly nodded, trying to keep her nerves at bay.

When Alfred came back into the room, he noticed how terrified the girl looked. Alfred placed the tea in front of her then inquired,

"May I sit next to you?" Indira slowly nodded and the butler did so.

"You seem a bit apprehensive. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Is Mr. Wayne mad at me?" Indira questioned in a whisper. "I mean, he just sent me a letter saying to come here, and I dunno why Bruce Wayne would want to see someone like me unless he was upset."

"To be honest I am not sure why Master Bruce wants to see you today, but I do not think it is because you have done something wrong. You mean a great deal to Master Jason, and Master Bruce is well aware of that. I do not believe he would dislike you for anything."

Indira bit her lower lip and looked at the ground.

"Has he mentioned anything about not being a good girlfriend?"

"No. Neither of them has mentioned anything about you not being a good girlfriend." Alfred informed. "On the contrary, Master Jason speaks very highly of you."

Indira smiled a bit.

"So… you don't think Mr. Wayne is going to be mad at me?"

"You will be fine." Alfred grinned. He checked his watch and stood to his feet. "Master Bruce should be able to see you now."

Indira nodded and timidly found herself walking into Bruce's office and sitting at a chair across from his desk.

"Good evening Indira." Bruce gave her a warm smile.

"Good evening Mr. Wayne." Indira nodded, smiling the best she could and trying to not let her nerves show.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions about Jason." Bruce stated.

"A-Alright." She nodded slowly.

"Has he been acting… differently to you?"

"What? Well, he's seemed to be spacing out a bit more than usually, but other than that, he seems fine. Why?" Indira questioned.

"He's just… I suppose he and I are not getting along too well. I was worried at first that he might be taking out his anger around you or if you noticed if he's been more upset." Bruce informed.

"Well, he's been keeping the conversation about you guys and family matters away and I don't blame him. I know how it feels to not want to talk about family, so I figure it's just something he wants to cool off about." Indira shrugged. "Did you and Jason have a really bad fight?" she questioned. Bruce paused a moment, then sighed.

"Yes. We had a fight. But it should be fine. Thank you for talking to me today." Bruce grinned, and Indira smiled back.

"Thank you for having me." With that, the conversation was over, and Indira could let out a sigh of relief.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"Indi… I'm going to be gone for a few days. There's just some business I need to take care of out of town." Jason stated later that night when he dropped by her house.

Josh was out looking for a job while Ramon was sleeping over a friend's house.

"Jason, is everything okay?" Indira inquired with some worry and Jason just chuckled.

"Everything is fine, Bajita." Jason said as he leaned in and kissed her. Indira raised her head up and kissed him back.

The kiss got deeper and Indira found herself dragging Jason up to her room. The two of them fell onto her bed as she continued kissing him and her hands fumbled with taking his clothes off.

"Indi…" Jason said in between kisses. "Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes. Yes. I'm sure." Indira nodded. Something had come over her. Suddenly she felt like she needed Jason more than anything at this very moment.

The next several hours were filled with Jason loving Indira in every way that he could. Josh walked into the house, but when he heard what was going on upstairs, he quickly walked back out.

The next morning, Jason kissed Indira passionately.

"How do you feel?" he questioned and Indira blushed.

"Uh… a bit sore… but great." Jason smiled, then kissed her again.

"I'd love to stay, but I have to get going. But I'll be back." He smiled as he started to put his clothes back on.

"Love you." Indira smiled. With one last kiss, Jason smiled back,

"I love you too, Indira."

That was the last time Indira saw Jason.

At least, the last time she saw Jason before she died for the first time.

**And thus Livy was conceived! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't know if I should end the story here or continue more with Indira's new life. Please tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.19

Blinking her eyes open, Indira looked up at several familiar faces. Tito, Rob, Manuel, and Ramon (the Ramon who was not her younger brother).

_The gang? Why am I looking at the gang? What happened… wait… no… no. I can't be looking at the gang right now! I shouldn't be! I'm dead! _Indira thought as she sat up from her bed, but Ramon quickly but gently pushed her back down.

"Relax, Bajita." He stated, his voice soft.

"I-I died. I should be dead. I felt… la cuerda era alrededor de mi cuello. Dejé mi peso. Sentí el aire me dejas. Duele pero hizo el trabajo. No debería estar respirando ahora_." the rope was around my throat. I let it take my weight. I felt the air leave me. It hurt but it got the job done. I shouldn't be breathing right now._ Indira's eyes were wide and she started to shake, remembering her death.

"You made a mistake, Bajita." Tito said gently, kissing her on the forehead and running his fingers through her hair to try to calm her down.

"Wait… where am I?" Indira questioned slowly, her eyes taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. In the corner of the room was a lamp, and there was a desk and a chair, the walls were worn but strong enough and the floorboard were wooden. The room looked more like an office than a bedroom. There was a small window on the side with a screen on it, however, Indira felt the sticky humidity from outside seeping through the screen on the window. It was dark, but Indira could hear the oh so familiar sound of Coqui frogs.

"In Puerto Rico at one of the bases. We brought you back." Rob stated and Indira figured after hearing the frogs that she was in Puerto Rico, but when he said that they were the ones who brought her back, that made her eyes widened.

"How-"

"We unearthed your body before it could decay too much, and then we used some connections that Manuel had to throw you into a thing called a Lazarus pit." Ramon informed, his voice calm and serious. Indira could hardly believe what he was saying. She was expecting them to start laughing and then tell her that they had somehow died too and they wanted to hang out with her in the afterlife.

"Actually, you woke up when you were revived by the pit." Manuel informed. "It's just that… you were screaming. You were screaming a lot so we knocked you out."

All the men in the room seemed to shutter at the memory of reviving her. Indira's screams still echoed in their minds. Just by looking at their faces, she was thankful that she couldn't remember that.

"Why did you bring me back?" Indira questioned and Ramon let out a long sigh.

"Suicide should not have been what killed you. This pit was a onetime thing and you were well worth it. We will get you better and we will make _sure _that you understand how much you are loved and how much you need to live." Ramon stated, and Indira stared at him. Her eyes then moved to the faces of everyone else, who looked at her with seriousness but love. The sight of them started to blur as Indira felt tears running down her face.

"I… I didn't want to be brought back…"

"Indira." Tito stated, sitting next to the girl on the bed. "Indira, we know. But we're going to change your mind. We're going to make sure that you know how much you mean to us and how much we want you to love yourself." He stated. Indira bit her bottom lip, then questioned,

"Does anyone else beside you guys know about me being alive?"

"Do you want anyone other than us knowing you're alive?" Ramon questioned, and Indira shook her head.

"No. No I don't want anyone else to know." She could hardly deal with seeing the gang again, but for her family in Gotham?

_What would Ramon say? He would be heartbroken that I left him alone to deal with our parents. And Josh would call me a hypocrite, probably tell me that I worried so much about his wellbeing and not my own. And Jason… _Indira's heart stilled. _Jason… he never came back. I don't even know if he loves me. If he did, he probably has moved on by now. _

"Then we won't tell anyone else." Ramon promised. Indira looked down at her hands. She still looked the same. She still had her scars and imperfections. But there was blood pumping through her veins.

"I shouldn't be alive." She whispered and Ramon wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Don't say that. We all disagree." He stated and she sobbed into his shoulder. He sung her a soft lullaby, which the rest of the crew sung along with while Ramon rocked her in his arms and patted her back.

She was alive. But what would her new life entail?

~*~*~*~Two Years Later~*~*~*~

Her heart was racing as she continued to sprint and move with skilled precision. She was panting in quick succession as she felt the blood pumping through her heart and veins. Her lungs were burning with the quick intake of oxygen.

She felt alive.

_"__Bajita, there was no need for you to piss off Slade Wilson." _A voice through her ear piece stated, and she recognized it as Ramon's.

"I don't try to piss people off. I just don't like it when I see an innocent person about to be killed." Indira panted as she continued to run. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see a dark figure following her and who was rapidly approach.

_"__You're mission was to stop the assassination of the Governor." _Ramon stated, frustration hinted in his voice.

"I know, and I did. So mission complete. Saving the other guy was a bonus." Indira informed and she could practically see Ramon rolling his eyes.

_"__I just don't want you to be killed. We can't throw you in the pit again." _He said, the frustration in his voice from earlier had turned to a sound of worry.

"I know. I know." Indira sighed, not very fond of being reminded how she was revived, but she then smirked, trying to push the thought out of her mind. "But what makes you think that Slade's gonna kill me?"

_"__I know you have a brief history with him, but the man is dangerous. You just made his kill incapable. He is going to want to kill you now. You probably just lost him a good amount of money." _Ramon stated and Indira just chuckled.

"We'll see." With that, she turned off her earpiece, knowing that that bothered Ramon, and kept running while Slade perused her.

The gang had changed since Indira was part of it in her earlier years. Indira knew that when she was in it when she was younger that they had plans to expand and become one of the best gangs in Puerto Rico. However, they stopped being a gang and had turned more into a very small yet very efficient agency. An agency bent of protecting the citizens of Puerto Rico since there seemed to be no vigilantes willing to do the job like in Gotham, Central City, and Metropolis.

It was just her, Manuel, Rob, and Ramon. Tito helped out on an occasion, but mostly kept out of it since he was starting a center to help get kids off the street, which the gang strongly endorsed.

Indira herself found that she had changed as well. It was rough at first, accepting that she was alive and actually wanting to live. But once she was over those hurdles after some therapy and the gang cheering her on, she slowly started to become stronger. Stronger mentally, _and _physically.

Indira felt a hand grab her. Slade had caught up to her and swiftly had her back pinned to the wall, brandishing a gun and putting it to the girl's temple.

"Don't you recognize me, Slade?" she questioned and the man stilled at the sound of her voice.

"Ariana?" he questioned, lowering his gun, and Indira chuckled as she slide the mask she wore up so he could see her face.

"In the flesh." Indira said with a smirk.

She had changed her name since Indira had died. Sure, the gang would call her Indira, but to the rest of the world, she was Ariana Maria Colon.

"You're lucky I recognize you, or I'd have kill you." Slade growled, putting his gun away while shooting her an annoyed look.

"Yeah, sorry about ruining your kill, but I told you I don't like seeing people die. So, since I saw what you were about to do, I had to stop it." she shrugged and Slade just grunted and gave her an even look.

"I can always try to kill him another time."

"Yeah, you can, and if I don't see you doing it, then you probably will." Indira stated and Slade patted her on the head.

"You're one of the most odd people that I've ever trained." He sighed with a small smile and Indira just smirked up at him. .

"I'll take that as a compliment." Indira chuckled, rocking back and forth on her feet. Slade's one visible eye seemed to travel down to what Indira was wearing.

"Nice costume. I didn't know that San Juan had itself a Vigilante." He stated, noticing her outfit that could be considered a costume. She wore a tight fitting black tank top that showed off her scars, which she didn't bother to cover. On cooler nights she had a zip up sweater to cover her up. She wore black tight fitting shorts that stopped above her knees and had a black belt full of random gear in it. On her feet were black combat boots raced up tightly and on her hands were fingertip-less black gloves. Her curly brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail.

Her mask was black as well except for small accent of red around it. The red in the mask was the gang's idea, since they said that the color suited her. Their masks also had a random splash of color in them, which was what their field names were. She was Roja. Rob was Verde. Manuel was Amarillo. And Ramon was Azul.

Majority of her costume wasn't entirely flashy. It was just practical.

"Puerto Rico has a group of Angels watching over it." Indira smiled.

"Roja!" Indira looked up to see Rob running to her. She figured that Ramon sent him as backup since he assumed that Slade was going to hurt her.

"Verde! Estoy Bien!" Indira shouted, giving Rob a thumbs up to signal that she was fine.

"I'll leave you to your work, Red." Slade chuckled, calling her in English what she was called in the field.

"Thanks Deathstroke. Don't let me see you killing anyone." She smirked in a fake authoritative tone and the older man chuckled.

"I'll try to be discrete." With that, he ran off and Rob ran up to her.

"Ramon was worried sick, Bajita." He frowned, his eyes quickly scanning over her for any injuries.

"I told him that I'd be fine." she sighed and Rob just rolled his eyes.

"Please, let us worry about you, alright? You're our baby sister, which means we get a bit worried when a well-known assassin is chasing you." He stated and Indira giggled a bit.

"Alright. Alright. Let's head back to headquarters before Ramon has a heart attack." She smirked, and the two ran back to their base.

This certainly was a new life for Indira. But it was a new life that she had learned to embrace and enjoy. The next time she died, Indira knew that it wouldn't be by her own hand.


End file.
